Last Farewell
by 50ShadesofGerardGay
Summary: "Maybe in time you'll love me just as much." After a deep betrayal, Klaus has come to grips that he can never win Caroline over. In this lifetime. So he goes back in time to change history and win her love without the hassles of the Salvatore brothers to keep him at bay. However, his presence in this new timeline changes more than anyone could ever have imagined.
1. Prologue

Hi readers!

I know it's been a long time since I posted something. I've just been so busy with school. I've had this story planned for years, but never got around to writing more than the first five chapters. I'm not sure if I want to continue, so let me know what you think about it. I want to get back into writing fanfiction.

Thanks a bunch!

-Skye

* * *

 **"Prologue"**

Vervain surges through her, stiffening her body. Her time is limited, the sickness rapidly approaching. The mere movement of her mouth to speak causes her great pain, but years of acting help her mask it.

"Come on," she urges, trying her best to remain seductive through the haze befalling her. "What's stopping you?"

Klaus, the left side of his face concealed in shadow, smirks. His hand snaps out to the back of her neck, his fingers pressing into her skin as he pulls her close. His piercing eyes lock with hers, mischief dancing in his irises.

"Nothing," he whispers.

His fangs elongate with a disgusting _slick_ that still makes her skin crawl despite her long lifetime. She holds her breath as his free arm wraps around her waist. She can't feel her fingers. She lets out a small whimper of pain behind tightly pressed lips as he bares into her neck. The vervain is weakening her, making her more susceptible to pain.

He should have sensed something was wrong. He had fantasized about this moment—Caroline, her skin glowing in the moonlight, all his and allowing him to take her for all that she was worth in the rose garden she fallen in love with—and none of his fantasies involved him hurting her. He could never hurt her. Even his bite should have done her no harm.

But as her blood spills into his mouth, as sweet as he had ever dreamed, he cannot find it in himself to care. After all, and though no one else would agree, he was a rational beast. He understood that even the greatest experience would never imitate fantasy.

Amongst the sweetness of her blood—if he can put the taste into words, it is just as sweet as the beignets his sister Rebekah made before he left her in France's summer of 1742—something foul falls against his tongue. He tries pulls away, but Caroline's arms quickly envelop him with the last of her strength. More of the foul blood slides down his throat, scorching like the fire of his very first sunlight. He manages to break free from her pitiful grasp, but it is too late.

He has tasted vervain.

The cold of his first Norwegian winter takes over, icing him over. Ice crystals form in his veins, blocking his flow of blood. As quickly as they formed, the crystals melt away and leave agony in their wake.

"You…tricked me," he accuses in the quietest of voices as blood spurts from his mouth.

Caroline, who had fallen across the long marble bench once he'd let go, smiles weakly. Her long blonde hair glows in the moonlight, making her cherubic face seem more angelic. "I had to," she whispers, her voice near inaudible. Her eyes lull to a close. "Stefan sends his love."

Klaus coughs, blood spraying onto the grass at his feet. A sharp force rams into his side, knocking him to the ground. His vision clouding, he stares up at Stefan as the young fool raises the White Oak stake high above his head. The moon reflects in his hazel eyes, giving way to the fire of determination.

"I can't say the past four hundred years have been fun," Stefan quips as he brings down the stake.

But despite the vervain in his body, Klaus is still one of the strongest vampires in existence. Already, the small administration of blood is leaving his body, his strength returning.

Before the stake can graze the face of his shirt, he catches Stefan by the wrist. He manages to throw Stefan off, sending him flying into the side of his illustrious family home. In an instant, he kneels before Stefan—slumped against the chipping wood with barely any time to react—and snaps his neck.

Ruefully, he turns back to Caroline.

Vervain consuming her, her face holds no pain. Her legs hang over the front of the bench, her torso stretched along the marble. With her hair falling over her face from the wind and her hand listlessly resting in front of her barely moving chest, she looks at peace. She looks as beautiful and as innocent as the day they met.

Four centuries.

He has waited four long centuries to have her. And when he was sure she was finally his, it was nothing but a cruel ploy. The moment of happiness he felt as she stood in her doorway garnished in the blue satin dress and Egyptian jewelry he sent for her is lost. Once more, his heart aches for her.

But he can't go on like this.

He cannot merely exist while she frolics in Stefan's bed. He cannot bear the thought of falling prey to another of the foolhardy plans, their dastardly schemes to kill him. The knowing that she would willingly end her own existence to extinguish his fills him with a great sadness.

She would rather be dead then see him alive.

This has to end. He has to set this world right, even if only for himself.

He has a plan.


	2. Chapter 1

I probably picked one of the worst times to upload this story. This has been one of the most hectic weeks since the semester is almost over, so I'm sorry for the wait. I only had a few minor touch ups to make on this chapter, but I didn't have the time!

That being said, I can't say how amazed I am that I got 36 followers and 10 favorites in just a week! This is my first TVD story that isn't a crossover, and I'm really nervous about it. You guys are seriously amazing, and I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I started writing this story way back when Elena found out she was sired to Damon, so everything is canon up until then.

I really hope you all like this chapter. Leave me a review telling me what you think?

Until next time,

Skye

* * *

 **"Chapter 1"**

 _Wednesday, June 22, 2410_

 _Happy birthday to me._

 _Like all of my birthdays after I died, I feel like something bad is going to happen. I don't know what it is…but I can feel something dark coming. I mentioned my apprehension to Damon earlier, but he made a joke out of it. I couldn't stay mad at him for long. His jokes are part of what made me fall in love with him. That, and I'm still sired to him._

 _He told me that I always say something bad's going to happen on my birthday, but I know I'm right about it this time. Something inside me feels off. Something is happening right now, or it's about to happen, and it's gonna be big. I wish it would hurry up and happen. A small part of me feels terrible that I hope whatever it is kills me._

 _I've lived enough lifetimes. I've experienced a life people only dream about. As much as I love Damon and I love being with him and his family, I don't want to live anymore. That's ironic, I guess, since I'm technically not alive._

 _Today is my 418_ _th_ _birthday. What normal person can say that? What normal person can say that her husband (who only married her to make her feel better about living a life where marriage is pretty much pointless) is 575 years old? That just doesn't happen in real life._

 _It still feels like yesterday that I was enjoying lunch with my friends. It feels like yesterday that I could bask in the warmth of a Virginia summer without worrying about burning in the sun if I misplace my daylight ring._

 _I stood with the bridesmaids at my brother's wedding. I was the godmother to his two girls. I watched his hair turned gray. I buried him almost 331 years ago. All without aging a single day._

 _I held my best friend's hand as the cancer took him at 68._

 _I always assumed I would die before Jer, especially after meeting Damon and this world of nightmares he dragged me into. I shouldn't be alive right now. I shouldn't be able to stand in the same room as my great-times-nine grandnephew (even though my presence might set him straight since he's kind of a bad boy)._

 _Sometimes I wonder what would have happened to me if I never met Damon or Stefan. Then I remember I would have drowned along with my parents. I never would have had the displeasure of meeting (and running from) Klaus Mikaelson. I could have had a dreadfully short life, or a mundane extended one. Why does everything have to be so extreme?_

 _I think it's crazy how one little thing can change the course of time. If Stefan had been anywhere else than Wickery Bridge, if he hadn't pulled me from my dad's car, I would have died. I wouldn't have learned I was so much more than an average teenage girl. I wouldn't even know that vampires were real outside of scary stories and cheesy movies._

 _If Klaus never found Katherine, would she have turned Damon or Stefan? Would Damon have turned my birth mother? Would she have come back for me and raised me like she should have?_

 _I wonder if the things that have happened were meant to be. If we changed the little things, would the big things still happen? Would my parents have died? Would Klaus have come after me? Would I have fallen in love with Damon?_

 _I have…so many questions. I know I'll never find answers, and I'm not sure I want them. I can't help but think of them, though. I've had 400 years' worth of practice. I can't—_

Elena gently places her pen down on her desk as her ears perk. In a flash, she stands in the doorway, listening intently. Floorboards creak downstairs. She breathes in slowly to catch the intruder's scent. The smell of strawberries and cheap champagne burn her nose.

She speeds down the extravagant stairs and tackles the blonde out of Damon's favorite armchair. "What the hell are you doing here?" she seethes. "You're _not_ welcome here."

Caroline awkwardly flips her, the dress she hadn't bothered to change out of restricting her movement. She glares down at her old best friend. "Did it ever occur to you that this isn't a casual visit?" she hisses.

Elena pushes her off and stands. "Say what you have to and leave," she demands as she crosses her arms. "I told you I never wanted to see your face again."

"Save the melodrama," the blonde spits. "Right now, we have a problem."

"Are you and Stefan getting _bored_ in the bedroom?" the brunette quips with a dry smirk. "I'm sure Damon and I can give you a few tips before he rips your head off."

Caroline sneers. "It's Klaus," she says. "He's gone."

"Gone?" Elena repeats, her dry smirk staining her square face. "That doesn't sound like a problem to me. Pretty sure that's what everybody's wanted for the last 400 years. We all know that's what _you_ wanted. Or did that change, too?"

"This isn't funny, Elena," Caroline presses. She opens her mouth to say something else when the ground begins to shake. She quickly fumbles for the fireplace to keep herself steady. The rumble of the ground intensifies, causing a haunting commotion.

"What's happening?" Elena shouts as she clings to Damon's armchair.

Before anything else can be said, a blinding white light envelops the girls.

* * *

 **Earlier.**

His blood boils with a deep betrayal he has only felt once before in his protracted life. In the centuries he'd remained in Mystic Falls, he had come to expect the foolhardy plots for his demise. But until now, Caroline had only been waiting in the sidelines; she had never been the one to act, even if she devised the plans. In the time she had consorted with the younger Salvatore, she had never offered herself to him. He always assumed that she was above using his unrequited infatuations against him.

Fury and the sting of utter heartbreak surged through him, tugging at every fiber of his being, pulling him into the depths of despair. Sure, he's no saint, but he cannot fathom how he could ever deserve the cruel torture she'd put him through. He had wanted many things in his life—an army of hybrids, unmatchable power, immortality—but he had never wanted anything the way he wanted Caroline. With the Petrova doppelgänger unable to produce more blood for him to sire hybrids, he had no other ties to the godforsaken cesspool of supernatural mayhem. He stayed all these centuries for _her_. He stayed out of hope for making her his, hope for spending the rest of their eternity together. He yearned for her, and he knows he always will.

But he can't pine after a self-righteous hypocrite that could never love him. As long as Stefan clouds her judgement, there's no way they can be together. He is nothing but poison; had it not been for him, Caroline would never dream of plotting to kill the Original. She values immortality as much as he does, and she knows that killing him would end every vampire in his line. There would be no more Damon, no more Elena, no more Stefan, no more Caroline.

Stefan Salvatore is a parasite, a devil in disguise.

His own warped sense of heroism turned Caroline against Klaus. He would take away the lives of his brother, his ex-girlfriend, and his current betrothed all for the sake of 'saving' the world. He would make unnecessary sacrifices to mask his own selfishness. If he wants to end his own life, then so be it. But no, he could never take his own life. So he would need to take the Original's.

Klaus could easily kill him. He's entertained the thought on several occasions. But Caroline is so lost in the thinly-veiled madness that is Stefan Salvatore that she would never forgive Klaus. Stefan has ultimately screwed him out of the one thing he's ever truly desired.

In this lifetime.

After leaving Caroline passed out in his rose garden, he realized the only way to win her over would need to be the old fashioned way. He could never do that with his colored past standing in the way, so he'll need to travel back to a time where his name _hadn't_ preceded him.

He needs a witch.

Because he decided to reside in Mystic Falls until he could sweep Caroline off her feet and whisk her away from this hell, vampires were welcomed by its frail citizens. There were a number of trusted vampires in the town, all of whom protected the humans from the likes of Klaus. And because of Stefan personally handing out sketches, nearly ever witch in Mystic Falls has been on high alert for Klaus.

The ideal situation would be charming a young witch and convincing him or her to give him what he wanted. But thanks to Stefan, there needs to be a heavy amount of stealth to steal a witch away.

Klaus walks into The Grill, keeping a close eye out for one of the teen witches. He doesn't worry with concealing his identity; the witches may know his face, but the humans are still blissfully ignorant.

Erica Donovan, the mayor's daughter and great-times-fourteen-granddaughter of Matt Donovan, sits at the bar flirting with Brandon Gilbert, twirling a long lock of dark hair all the while.

At the pool table, Jackson Lockwood and Carter Forbes play a game of doubles with their Bennett twin girlfriends, Bristol and Kylie. Bristol stands closer to Jackson, not smiling and having fun like her sister Kylie. Klaus can see in her wide hazel eyes that she can sense his presence.

He notices her hand grip Jackson's arm a little tighter. She opens her mouth to speak when Natalie Salvatore, followed by Lana Fell, walks up to them. "Bristol," she whispers. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

Bristol nods, her dark curls bouncing slightly, and gives Jackson a quick peck on the cheek before moving to an empty spot at the bar with her friends. "Something's wrong, isn't it?" she questions, her voice on edge. "I can feel something dark coming and it feels close."

Natalie grimaces. "My uncle told me that one of the Originals might be looking for us," she explains. Her eyes fall to her reflection in the counter. "He thinks the Original might come after you and your sister."

" _What?_ " Bristol hisses in shock. "Why us?"

"Because you two are the only witches left in town that don't know him," Lana answers. "All our parents know who the Original is and what he looks like, so he wouldn't go after your father."

"But what does he want with us?"

"We don't know," Natalie replies. "Uncle Stefan said that the Original was _severely_ pissed and might use you two to get back at Carter's aunt."

"Did Stefan give you any descriptions of him?"

"He's tall and devilishly handsome," Lana jokes. Klaus smirks, deciding to kill her last. She pulls a folded paper from the pocket of her shorts and unfolds it to show her friends. "Stefan was short on time and colored pencils," she continues. "But he told us the Original's got dirty-blondish hair and blue eyes you'd never forget."

"Sounds like we're talking about Damon's blonde alter ego," Bristol quips with a small smirk, analyzing the drawing. Klaus grimaces; he's going to enjoy ripping out the young witch's throat once he gets what he wants.

"It's not funny, Bris," Natalie scowls. "He's very dangerous and he'll _kill_ you."

"So why hasn't he tried yet?" she questions.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" a large breasted redhead with hair lighter than her sister's and a flirty smirk asks, drawing Klaus away from the girls at the bar. He raises an eyebrow and looks down at her. Aria Salvatore looks up at him through her lashes, trying to draw him in.

"Shouldn't you know better?" Klaus retorts coldly. "Children shouldn't talk to strangers."

Aria leans against the wall and circles her finger on the arm of Klaus' jacket. "You're not a stranger if I know who you are," she replies coolly.

"Remove your hand before I rip it off," he snarls, unmoved. "I have no business with you."

He starts to walk away at a normal human speed, but Aria steps in front of him as she keeps a devilishly smirk. "But I have business with you," she announces, crossing her arms and gently touching her own cheek. "You have something I want, and I'm willing to do _anything_ to get it."

"Just _what_ do you want, young Salvatore?" he inquires, suppressing a smirk of his own. "And what would I get in return?"

"I know you want Bristol," she states, "Or Kylie, whichever you get your hands on first, and I can help you get your witch. They'll suspect you coming because my uncle, the one you hate the most, gave them _every_ detail about you that he could share in polite company." She chuckles. "But I'm sure you know that since you've been stalking them for the past five minutes."

"You would have to have been spying on me for the same amount of time," he points out. He scowls. "Tell me what you want. And if I deem it worthy enough, I _won't_ kill you."

She pushes herself closer to him and looks up at him with a playful smile. "I _want_ you to kill me," she breathes. She steps backward with a small shrug. "After you give me your blood, of course."

"Request denied," he spits. "Choose something else before I _make_ you change your mind."

She crosses her arms, her face falling in seriousness. "My uncles have fed me vervain from the day I was born," she announces. "And without me, it's going to be a _lot_ more difficult to get a witch. There are five in this town, Klaus, and that much power could kill you before you even get the chance to _blink_."

He presses his lip into a tight line, narrowing his eyes at her. Damn these annoying Salvatores. It will be the utmost pleasure destroying the entire bloodline in his new lifetime.

She shrugs again. "Have it your way," she breathes as she turns on her heels. She holds up her hand and flutters her fingers at him as she walks away. "Bye, now…"

He rolls his eyes, angry with himself that he's allowing a human—a wretched Salvatore at that—hold him in the palm of her hands. He clenches his fists. " _Alright_ ," he calls out to the cocky girl. "I'll turn you if you help me get my witch."

She turns around with a wide grin. "And Uncle Stefan said you didn't know how to negotiate."

* * *

 ** _Europe, 1492._**

 _Katerina Petrova snuck away as soon as the sun rose. She could feel Rose's blood coursing through her veins, giving her the strength to do what she feared the most. She had managed to convince Rose to wait to return her to Klaus, to give her another night before she was sacrificed, and Rose begrudgingly complied. When they took and presumably killed her daughter eleven years ago, she had wanted to kill herself. Her exile only worsened the feeling. She'd tried before, but she had been too terrified to go through with it. In the end, the fear of death haunted her and forced her to continue living._

 _Now she would have no choice but to take her own life. She would be able to go through with it, and she was sure that she wouldn't truly die._

 _She clenched the rope she carried tightly in her hands. Each individual fiber burned her fingers. Her hands were beginning to shake as she moved through the forest. Squirrels jumped around in the leaves surrounding her, startling her. She could hear her heart beating rapidly in her ears as terror spread through her. She had been on the run for only a few days, and death loomed in her shadow. Every step she made, every breath she took, she feared that he would be right behind her, breathing in her scent. She lived in the fear that he would kidnap her again and sacrifice her for his own selfish needs._

 _As she tossed the rope over the sturdiest branch she could find, she reminded herself that she was just as selfish as he was._

 _A hand snapped out to her wrist just as she was about to slip the noose around her neck. "I would not do that if I were you," Klaus breathed into her ear. Katerina began to scream, but his hand shot to her mouth to stifle her and held her tightly to his chest. "You were going to kill yourself and become a vampire." He removed his hand from her mouth._

 _"I-I w-would d-do anything to k-keep from dying," she stammered out. "I do not want to be your sacrifice…"_

 _"I do not care what you want!" he shouted, shaking her roughly. "All that matters is what I want!"_

 _She began to sob loudly. "Please," she begged, "I do not want to die."_

 _He sneered and ripped the rope from her hand. "You try this again and you'll_ wish _you were dead."_

 _Klaus paced around the small clearing of the forest. The moonstone was beginning to burn a hole in his hand as the anticipation surged through him. Ezekiel, his first warlock, was on his way with the werewolf while Katerina stood in the center of the clearing with a newborn vampire, just as they had been compelled to do._

 _"It is about time you got here," the vampire spat._

 _"Do not worry," Ezekiel advised as he stepped into the clearing. As he threw the unconscious werewolf where Katerina and the vampire stood, three rings of fire rose up around them. "Everything will go according to plan."_

 _Klaus handed the moonstone to Ezekiel and the warlock began the ritual. Klaus made his way to the trifecta of circles and stood in front of the werewolf writhing in pain. When the circle of fire around the werewolf disappeared, he sped over to him and ripped his heart out before the pitiful beast could even let out a noise of pain. Katerina gasped, tears filling her eyes._

 _Klaus returned to Ezekiel in a flash and began to squeeze the werewolf's heart, letting the blood drip onto the moonstone. Once he collected enough blood, he dropped the heart and moved to the newborn vampire. The circle of fire disappeared until the only circle of fire left trapped Katerina inside. The vampire didn't move and Klaus smirked, overjoyed that his plan was going to work this time around._

 _He pulled a stake from the pocket of his coat and plunged it into the vampire's chest. She screamed loudly and collapsed into his arms. He lifted her over his shoulders and brought her to Ezekiel. Then, he broke her arm off to allow the blood in her body to spill out over the moonstone and mix with the werewolf's blood._

 _Ezekiel stopped his chant and looked to Klaus. "Are you ready?" he questioned. Klaus simply smirked in response and turned on his heels before walking towards the terrified Petrova doppelgänger._

 _Once near her, the fire around her disappeared and she began to sob loudly. He grabbed her in his arms and carried her to Ezekiel. Standing by the fire of the moonstone, he bit into her neck and she screamed in peril. As her blood spilled into his mouth, her screams began to die out. Her body fell limp and her heartbeat started to slow. He had almost drained her of all her blood when a mighty force knocked them both down. She rolled out of his grasp and lay on the ground, barely breathing._

 _As Klaus shot to his feet, Elijah tossed Ezekiel's corpse at his half-brother's feet. "You started without me," he announced, faking a pout._

 _Klaus narrowed his eyes at Elijah. "What the hell did you do?" he spat._

 _Elijah smirked weakly. "I killed your warlock," he responded simply._

 _"_ Why _?"_

 _"You tried to kill my doppelgänger."_

 _"_ Your _doppelgänger?" Klaus seethed. "She is_ mine _."_

 _Elijah chuckled. "Not tonight," he retorted. "You seem to be without a warlock to break your curse. She lives for another month."_

 _"I will_ kill _you," Klaus snarled, "I will_ rip _your throat out."_

 _Elijah smirked proudly. "Come and get me, brother."_

 _With a loud snarl, Klaus darted toward his half-brother, but Elijah stood his ground. Before Klaus could lay a finger on his brother, Elijah ran a wooden stake through his brother's stomach to stun him._

 _That, and he dare not touch a White Oak stake._

 _Klaus gasped slightly and Elijah rammed another stake through his stomach. Klaus staggered slightly and began gasping for air. Before he fell to the ground, his brother drove a wooden stake into his heart. He collapsed, bleak unconsciousness overriding him as his skin grew pale and his veins visibly stretched over his exposed skin._

 _He awoke to an empty clearing an hour later._

 _He would not see Katerina Petrova again for nearly 400 years._


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

The semester is ending, but I had some free time today and had a chance to work on this chapter. A question was raised in one of the comments if Elena would be a love interest for Klaus too since she's listed as one of the main characters in the story. No, she will not, but the story will also be Elena heavy. I don't know if it'll be Delena or not, because I don't have a whole lot planned out for her plotlines. I have a bunch of stuff planned for Klaroline, so I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

Anywho, this chapter is still set in the 'future.' The next chapter will be all flashbacks, so that'll be fun. I just feel like there needs to be a lot of backstory establishment before I can really get to the super fun part (that is, writing Klaroline).

That being said, leave a review and tell me what you think!

Love always,

Skye

* * *

 **"Chapter 2"**

She needs to think quickly. She'd stolen glances at her uncle's journals growing up, and—from her uncle's testimony—this Original didn't have very much patience to spare. Thankfully, he'd agreed to leave The Grill to let her work without his leering eyes over her shoulder. It was almost enticing swapping numbers with him, being one of the only girls in town to have a connection to the oldest vampire in town. But then again, she'd found vampires enticing to begin with.

When Aria Salvatore was only seven years old, she'd witnessed the aftermath of one of the many Stefan-Damon showdowns. Stefan had always been the level-headed uncle, and Damon the reckless. Whatever Stefan said to him, it pissed him off enough that he ripped the front door to the Salvatore boarding house right off its hinges. After that, Stefan never set foot in his childhood home again.

She could have chalked the scene up to her over-active imagination, but even at age seven she knew better. No matter how wild her imagination was, she could never explain her uncle's superhuman strength.

So she snuck up to Damon's room for some answers. Her aunt Elena had gone after him, so Aria was free to roam about forbidden territory. After sleuthing about for thirty whole minutes, she came across a hand-crafted, leather-bound journal. Considering she was only seven, she could barely read the majority of the words. It was even worse that the entire book was in the alien script of cursive. Despite those pitfalls, however, she managed to read one word that stuck with her for years to come: vampire.

Immediately, she asked her mother what that word meant, and was met with the hesitant stare of a woman who wasn't ready to share the family secret with her eldest daughter. But it was on that night that the world of the supernatural captivated Aria.

As she grew older, she studied as much as she could about vampires. Damon had been reluctant to fill her in on the details, so Elena told her anything she wanted to know. Listening to her aunt, Aria realized she wanted the power her aunt and uncle had. She wanted to be able to rip a door from its frame like tearing a paper in two. She wanted to be able to move from one end of the room to the other in the blink of an eye. She wanted to experience the mysticism of an eternal life. The world was full of endless opportunities that she would never be able to experience in her human life, so she wanted more.

When she requested it, Damon was eager to turn her. Had it not been for goody-goody Elena, Aria would be eternally fourteen.

For the past three years, Aria wished that she could be a vampire like her uncles. Every year only met the same disappointment.

Now, she's found someone willing to give her what she's so desperately longed for. She can't let him slip through the cracks.

Bristol sits on Jackson's lap while Kylie and Carter play a game of Eight Ball. Kylie seems to be winning, but Carter will more than likely say he let her win like he usually does. 'Humble' isn't really his style.

She needs to get one of the twins alone. She's never been an optimist, so she was shocked that her ploy to get Klaus on her side _actually_ worked. Though she seemed confident at the time, she imagined him subtly forcing outside where he'd snap her neck and dump her body in one of the Dumpsters. She's never been one to plan far ahead, so she didn't both thinking out the logistics of getting Klaus his witch.

Maybe she can invite the twins over for a party. Her mom's out of town on doing whatever, and Damon would hastily welcome the idea. She didn't really understand the entirety of what it meant to be 'sired' to someone, but she knew Elena would go along with whatever Damon wanted if he wanted it bad enough. And how could Damon Salvatore resist a party?

That's what she'll do. She'll throw a last minute party and spike Bristol's drink. All her little friends will be too busy trashing the infamous Salvatore boarding house to care or even see it happen. Even if Bristol's up Jackson's ass every waking moment they're together, he'll eventually get separated from her—especially if the football team comes, which they will—and Bristol will be ripe for the taking. And if that doesn't work, she'll just trick Kylie into making something that'll knock her sister out. With Bristol out of the way and with how easily manipulated Kylie is, it'll be no trouble getting her to help Klaus.

It's _perfect_.

Kylie sinks the eight ball and throws her hands up in triumph, squealing in celebration.

"Yeah, yeah," Carter allows as he drops his pool stick onto the table and walks over to her. He wraps his arms around her waist with a crooked smile. "I let you win."

"Just like you let her win every other time you guys play," Jackson calls from his spot at the bar, a broad, mocking grin stretching from ear to ear. Bristol giggles slightly as she leans her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms a little tighter around her waist to keep her secured on his lap. "Why don't you just go ahead and admit you suck?"

"He's right, you know," Kylie adds with a playful smile. "One of these days you're gonna have to admit your girlfriend is better than you."

"Only at pool," he chuckles before leaning down to kiss her. She wraps her arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss.

"Get a room!" Lana shouts from her spot beside Natalie at the edge of the bar, tossing a French fry at the couple.

Kylie breaks free to turn to the blonde and spit out her tongue. "Green's a _great_ color on you," she quips.

"As much as I'd hate to break up the fun," Aria announces as she walks up to Carter and Kylie, "I need to borrow your girlfriend for a minute."

"Just as long as you have her back by midnight and you film it," he jokes as he lets go of her. Again, Kylie spits out her tongue before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and following Aria outside to a more secluded area.

"What's up?" she asks as her heels click loudly on the concrete.

"I need your help at a little magical revenge scheme," Aria announces, smiling devilishly.

Kyle mimics her smile. "Well, I do love revenge schemes," she says, "Especially magical ones."

"Good," Aria breathes, stretching her arms out at her sides. "Cause this is a big one." She steps a little closer to her friend and grabs her hands. "I need you to make some kind of sleeping potion or do some kind of spell or whatever that'll knock the football team out long enough for them to miss their game."

Kylie drops the redhead's hands. "Carter's on the football team," she points out.

"I know he is," Aria nods. "But they need to pay for what they did to me. They really hurt me, Kyle. It's still hard for me to show my face at school."

"I don't think I can do that to him, though," Kylie protests. "There's a scout coming and you know how much it would mean to him if he got recruited."

"There will be other scouts!" Aria presses, "Carter's a junior. No college is going to accept a junior football player. Please just do this for me? I'm your best friend. Do you know how embarrassing it is to find out your boyfriend cheated on you and bragged about it? Do you know how much it hurts that he slept with _Carol Martin_? She's the biggest slut in the whole school! I know I'm a pot calling the kettle black, but at least I don't sleep with another girl's boyfriend. Just think of it as another one of your tricks."

Kylie crosses her arms. "I'm not making them miss the game," she states adamantly. "If it were any other game, I'd say 'no problem,' but I can't risk Carter's chance at the big time."

Aria groans. " _Fine_ ," she hisses. "Then how about we have a party at my place, invite everyone from school, drug the football team, and publicly embarrass them the way they embarrassed me? That way they won't miss the game and I'll still have my revenge."

Kylie looks away uneasily. Her sister is gonna be so pissed if she finds out what's going on. Bristol hates it when she uses her magic for fun. She'll get pissed and then she'll rat Kylie out to their parents. She'll be in _so_ much trouble. And she can't use magic on her sister; she'll figure that out and _definitely_ tell their parents.

"You're worried about your sister finding out," Aria states dejectedly, reading her best friend's face.

Kylie bites her lip, still averting her eyes.

"I'll keep her busy," Aria quickly promises. "She won't know what you're doing. Maybe if you make a potion, we can just slip it into the drinks. That way, it'll just seem like they all got crazy wasted. She won't suspect a thing. _Please_ , Kyle?"

Skeptically, Kylie looks back to Aria. "Okay," she breathes. "But you have to make sure she doesn't find out. I'm already on thin ice with our parents for using so much 'reckless' magic."

Aria squeals in excitement and envelopes the witch into a tight hug. Though Kylie doesn't see, she smiles proudly, her brow furrowed with mischief.

Her plan is set in motion.

* * *

The grandiose home is empty when they get there. It's shocking that Damon and Elena aren't anywhere in sight or upstairs having annoyingly loud vampire sex. Hopefully Uncle Stefan won't make any unexpected visits and "Vampire Barbie" won't be lurking about the perimeter of the house like she normally does.

As Aria steps into the eerily quiet house, she smiles. "Ready?" she asks as Kylie steps inside.

"I guess," she responds as she stares in awe at the mighty house. She's never had the pleasure of an invitation to the mysterious Salvatore mansion. "I'm a little rusty. I don't practice as much as Brisket."

"You're making me hungry," Aria murmurs as she surveys the house. She steps down into the foyer. "It doesn't have to be _too_ fancy. Just hide the paintings so they don't get wrecked and change the rugs." She turns to her friend. "Would you be able to replace the alcohol?"

"With magic or connections?" Kylie quips, her face alight with mischief.

Aria smiles playfully and sticks out her tongue. "Let's just get this party started."

If there had ever been a time where every teenager in Mystic Falls was in one place that wasn't school, it would be here and now at the Salvatore Manor. Hundreds of bodies pack themselves into the massive house, gyrating to an obnoxious beat and laughing way too loudly as they pass red cups filled with varying types of liquor.

Aria keeps a close eye on Bristol who sits on the couch curled up into Jackson. Neither of them have a cup, but Jackson nurses a bottle of brandy. Occasionally, he offers it to Bristol and there's a 50-50 chance of her taking a small swig. She isn't much of a drinker.

A cold hand grabs Aria's shoulder, startling her slightly. She turns to see a tall blonde girl with striking blue eyes and a soft, angelic face scowling at her. Everything about her is frighteningly beautiful, and Aria could never forget her face. "Niklaus wants his witch," she announces lowly with an accent. Maybe British? She's never been good with distinguishing them. If this girl knows Klaus, there's no need to question who she is.

"He'll get her," Aria assures the girl, turning her gaze back to Bristol and Jackson. "I'm waiting for the right moment." Bristol leans up to Jackson and kisses him softly before rising from the couch. "And there it is," she states with a smirk. She moves away from the blonde and morphs her smirk into a lazy, drunken grin.

"Bris-Bris!" she slurs loudly. She wraps her arm around Bristol's shoulders, nearly hitting her in the face, and pulls her close. "Where have you been all my life?"

"On the couch with my boyfriend," she responds with a playful smile.

Aria spits out her tongue. "You're a party pooper," she teases. She gasps and widens her eyes with excitement. "You _have_ to try this drink I made!"

Bristol laughs slightly. "I don't drink, Ari," she reminds her. "You know that."

Aria groans obnoxiously. "Come _on_ ," she whines. "One drink won't hurt…"

Bristol rolls her eyes. She pauses for a moment, looking over her shoulder to Jackson as he takes another swig of brandy. He'll never admit it, but he's utterly bored just sitting there with her on the couch. He'd rather be up and raging with his friends, but he doesn't want to leave her by herself. She can practically feel how bored he is.

She bites her lip before stealing back her gaze and looking to Aria. "Fine," she caves. "I'll try it."

"Yay!" Aria exclaims joyfully. She grabs Bristol's hand and leads her through the throng of people to the kitchen. As she passes the beautiful blonde in the doorway, she smirks proudly. The girl scowls in response and walks into the den, taking a spot beside Jackson on the couch and taking the bottle of brandy from his hand, much to his dismay.

Once inside the kitchen, Aria gently pushes her friend against the island. "Wait here," she orders in a drunken slur, "You can't peek."

Bristol chuckles, crosses her arms, and closes her eyes. It's time for her to be a little more like her sister, to throw caution to the wind, to stop being such a stick in the mud. A little drinking won't hurt, and it'll make Jackson happy if she joins in on the fun. And if he's happy, she'll be ten times happier. What could hurt? "Whatever, Ari."

Aria pulls a little glass vile from her pocket and slowly uncaps it. She pours the clear liquid into a Solo cup and pulls a bottle of peppermint schnapps from an overhead cabinet. She fills a third of the cup before replacing the bottle and moving to the refrigerator. She pulls out the tiny bottle of vanilla extract and Elena's plastic bottle of Bailey's Irish crème. She fills the cup another third with the crème and carefully counts six drops of extract in the cup before plunking two ice cubes in and stirring the mix.

She watched her mother make this once, and Brandon Gilbert was offering his body for the recipe. Of course, he gave his body…but Aria still withheld the recipe.

Aria chuckles darkly to herself as she walks over to the witch in her family's kitchen. "Drink up, Buttercup!"

Bristol opens her eyes and takes the cup. She eyes the concoction of liquids skeptically at first, but quickly takes a drink so she won't have to hear Aria's drunken whining. She gasps as flavor explodes on her tongue and looks to Aria in shock. "This is good!" she exclaims in disbelief. The two times in her life that she'd ever had alcohol, it tasted like expired cough syrup or dirty socks.

Aria laughs and taps her friend's nose. "It's a family secret," she lies. Her mom found it on the internet, and Brandon was too stupid to look it up on his own. At least he's hot.

She smiles stupidly as Bristol continues to down the poisoned drink. After she finishes everything in the cup and slams it down on the island counter with a loud exhale, she grabs her head. "I'm starting to get a headache," she announces. "This is why I don't drink."

The older Salvatore sister puts her hand on Bristol's back. "I'm sure there's an empty bedroom in this beast of a house that you could rest it off in."

"But what about Jackson?"

Aria waves it off. "He'll be fine," she assures her dizzy friend. "I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get in trouble."

Bristol sighs and let Aria lead her through the crowd of students and up the stairs. Once in Stefan's old room, she collapses onto the bed. Aria breathes a sigh of relief.

Now all she has to do is get rid of the party guests.

* * *

The creepy blonde made ridding the house of unwanted company blissfully easy.

Aria was about to call Klaus when the blonde announced that she'd get him. While Aria raised an eyebrow, she said nothing as the girl left the house at an inhuman speed.

Once the girl is gone, Aria struggles to drag Bristol downstairs. Luckily, pale hands grab the witch from her. She looks up as Klaus cradles the unconscious witch in his arms. "That was fast," she applauds. She turns on her heels. "Follow me; she'll be waking up soon."

"You are not in the position to order me around, Young Salvatore," Klaus states coldly.

Aria rolls her eyes. " _Please_ follow me," she amends. "I want to take her down to the basement where the others are."

Klaus speeds past her down to the basement, nearly knocking her down in the process. She sighs loudly as she heads to the basement at her normal, human speed. Vampires can be _such_ divas.

Once in the basement, she takes in the sight of Bristol lying against Kylie. Natalie, Lana, Carter, and Jackson all slump against one another on the other end of the room.

Klaus closes the large door behind her and steps forward. "How long before the others awaken?" he questions.

She shrugged. "Anywhere from a minute to an hour, I guess. But they don't matter yet."

Bristol groans slightly as she stirs on the floor. She opened her eyes to survey her surroundings. They widen in fear as the slide down to her sister.

"She's fine," Aria announces as Bristol opens her mouth to scream. She crosses her arms expectantly. "At least, she will be if you cooperate."

"What are you talking about?" Bristol cries. She looks to Klaus. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"He has something I want," the redhead explains, "And in order for me to get what I want, I have to give him what he wants."

The Bennett witch scowls. "What could _he_ possibly give you?"

Aria smirks, but Klaus speaks for her. "My blood."

Bristol gasps. "Why would you want to be a vampire, Aria?" she asks in a panic. "D-don't you want to get married or have children or walk in the sun?"

Aria rolls her eyes. "My frickin' uncles are vampires, Bris? They walk in the sun like normal people because they had a witch who made them special rings. If he kills you before you give me a special ring, I'll get Kylie to make me one." She smirks. "Even if she hates me for a while, she'll still make one because she'll want to be with her best friend again. And if she doesn't want to make one, I'll force her."

"Enough small talk," Klaus snarls. He tosses the Bennett family grimoire at Bristol's feet. "You are here to send me back in time. I have unfinished business I need to take care of. You are to send me back to the year 1511. If you send me back too early or too late, I will personally see to it that you are never born and your ancestors die from what will look like brutal ' _accidents_.'"

Bristol scowls again. "What makes you think I'll willingly do this?" she hisses.

The Original chuckles slightly. "Look around you, young witch," he orders. "All of your friends are here. I will kill them off one by one until you help me. And should it come to it, I will hunt down your family and kill them as well." He kneels down in front of her. "I would destroy this entire town to get what I want."

With angry eyes, Bristol looks to her unconscious sister and friends, unable to spare a glance for her boyfriend. She'd rather be killed herself than let her friends die, especially if she's the reason.

"Fine," she breathes as she lowers her head in defeat. "I'll do it." She looks up to him with hard eyes. "You may be able to go back in time and change the small things, but what will be, will be. You can't change destiny."

Klaus stands and crosses his arms. "Do you need anything to do this?" he questions, disregarding her warning.

"I need my arms free so I can turn pages and find the spell," Bristol retorts snippily. "And some candles."

Klaus rolls his eyes and picks up the grimoire. "I will do that for you. You only need to read." He opens and flips to the spell he needs. He places the open grimoire in front of her before hurriedly leaving the room and returning with three candles in a matter of seconds. He places them around the grimoire and steps back beside Aria.

Bristol closes her eyes for a moment, and the candles light up around the grimoire. She opens her eyes and looks up to Klaus. "I need your blood in that one," she announces, motioning with her eyes to the candle directly in front of the grimoire. Within milliseconds, he slices open his wrist and allows four drops of blood to fall into the flame before the wound closes.

The candle's flame flickers black while the other two remain the same. Looking back at the book, Bristol recites the incantation. And as she does, the flames rise high enough to reach the ceiling. The ground begins to shake, but the candles and grimoire remain unfazed. As the young witch whispered in a foreign language, the flames of all three candles rose high and everything around began to shake.

"Wait!" Aria cries out over the loud rumbling of the ground as she presses herself tightly against the wall to keep from falling. "What about our deal?"

Klaus, who stands unmoved on the violently shaking ground, smirks. "In due time, child," he replies. In a split second, his hand snaps out to slice her neck. Blood spurts onto the ground, narrowly missing the candles, as she stares at him in shocked betrayal.

Her corpse falls to the ground as a bright white light engulfs them all.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! The attention this story is getting is amazing and I love it. You guys are awesome.

This is (kind of) a flashback chapter that shows how Klaus is changing the future by meddling in the past. I hope you guys like it! Chapter four should be up within the week (hopefully).

I realized that I didn't put any scene breaks in the last chapter, so I went back and did that. Sorry about that!

I started writing this story right after Elena found out she was sired to Damon, so I'm not going to delve into the Katherine-becomes-the-cure-and-Silas-eventually-kills-her bit. As far as this story is concerned canon-wise, that hadn't and will not be happening. The next chapter will have a teeny scene from the 'past' and then will start up in the present. The next two chapters will be pretty Elena heavy, but then we're on the Klaroline train. Woo woo!

Thank you so much for reading. Leave a review telling me what you think.

Love always,

Skye

* * *

 **"Chapter 3"**

 ** _Mystic Falls, 1864._**

 _Katerina Petrova had long since died after she escaped with Elijah. She lived as a human for another week before she grew weary of the fear of being hunted and demanded that he turn her. And, because he was in love with the Petrova doppelgänger, he quickly obliged._

 _Vampires hardly believed in marriage the way humans did, but Katerina had always dreamt of marriage. So instead of continuing their nomadic journey, Elijah placed her in Mystic Falls, Virginia, while he set off to find the most glorious ring that was worthy of the goddess he had created. He was going to give her as many human experiences as he possibly could, if that would make her happy._

 _As soon as he kissed her goodbye and sped away from Mystic Falls, Katherine Pierce smiled. She smiled with the sense of freedom she thought was lost in the last few months of her humanity. She smiled at the prospect of a new, long life. She smiled at the wonder of what lay ahead, of the journey on which she would embark. She smiled at the eternity at her feet, prepared to take the reins of her new life by storm._ _Though she knew her time in Mystic Falls would be brief, she welcomed the plethora of opportunity that awaited her._

 _But while she smiled at the future of her immortality, it seemed that her Original beloved could not share her sentiments. And how could he? He had roamed the earth for nearly 900 years. He'd grown content. While he did not live like a human, she felt he had forgotten how to truly live like a vampire. In the beginning, his power enticed her; it drew her to him. Now that he rarely used it, now that he never showcased the magnitude of his essence, the Original who was so madly in love with her had become a bore. His love for her became a routine thing, and she grew wary of it. There was no longer excitement or wonder in his touch. His passion for her had sizzled away to benign compassion._

 _Maybe it was because she didn't love him that life with Elijah had changed. He was just her safe haven, her escape from death. He tried his best to please her and she put on a marvelous show, but she felt empty. In the end, there were a limited number of people that Katerina Petrova could ever say she loved, and there were none for Katherine Pierce._

 _"_ _And here I thought I would never see you again," a familiar voice called out. Katherine turned around quickly, her dark curls bouncing in the cool breeze. A wide smile exploded on her face and she squeaked in excitement. She hiked up her skirts and jogged over to meet Pearl, a friend she had assumed had died. She hugged her friend tightly, laughing at her own disbelief._

 _"What are you doing here?" Katherine inquired when she broke their embrace._

 _Pearl smiled. "I have set up my home here," she announced as she grabbed Katherine's hand and led her through the trees. "I wanted a more permanent place to stay with my daughter." Once free of the trees, she stopped in front of a magnificent mansion that glowed in the setting sun. Rose bushes surrounded the perimeter with dozens of orchid trees scattered across the land. The house look freshly painted, and it looked like Katherine's dream. She would ask Elijah for a house like that once he returned._

 _"This is amazing," Katherine muttered in awe. She turned to her friend. "How long have you been here?"_

 _Pearl smiled in accomplishment. "Annabelle and I have lived here for a year so far," she announced, "And we intend to stay many more. You are more than welcome to stay here if you like, whether it be permanent or just passing through."_

 _Katherine grinned. "Thank you for your kind offer. I am not entirely sure how long I shall be here. I am mainly here, waiting until my fiancé should return." Her face fell and she looked back at the glorious house. "We are to marry as soon as he comes back to me."_

 _Pearl gasped excitedly. "This is wonderful!" she exclaimed. She placed her hands on Katherine's out of worry. "Why are you not excited?"_

 _Katherine sighed and looked to Pearl with sad eyes. "I have come to realize that I do not love him," she answered truthfully. "But I owe him my life, and he says he is in love with me."_

 _"I take it he is older than you," Pearl assumed._

 _Katherine nodded. "You did not have the chance to meet the last time we spoke," she stated, "But if you were to see him, you would know him." She sighed again. "I am betrothed to an Original Vampire, on the run from another."_

 _Pearl gasped. "Why could you not tell me earlier?" she asked, frightened. "There must be something you can do." Her face lit up with an idea. "I know a witch!"_

 _"A witch?"_

 _"Yes, a witch. She is very powerful, and I am certain she could help you with your problem."_

 _"But I have heard witches despise vampires… that they conspire to destroy them."_

 _"This is true, but if you were to put her in the same position you are in with your Original, she would have no choice but to do whatever she could to help you and be free of her debts."_

 _Katherine rolled her eyes. "And how am I supposed to save the life of a witch?" she asked begrudgingly. She turned to enter Pearl's enormous house when she heard thick shoes crunching over gravel._

 _"Good evening, Miss Pearl," came the charming voice of Damon Salvatore. His voice shocked Katherine, sending a shiver down her spine and a jolt of electricity through her veins. His voice resonated in her ears and washed over her, sparking her interest in the human boy._

 _And when she turned to look at him, her interest sky rocketed._

 _He looked like a god. His hair was filled with dark waves that cascaded slightly past his ears. From the distance she stood from him, she could see his striking blue eyes that made her legs feel weak. The curve of his lips as he smiled warmly enticed her. She wanted to rip off his military uniform as well as the god awful corset she wore and take him out in the open for all to see, but she knew that would not be ladylike._

 _"What a pleasure, Damon," Pearl spoke as she crossed the distance to embrace the Salvatore. "Have you come to wish me goodbye before you head off?"_

 _He nodded with a casual smirk. "I leave in the morning," he told her, "But I wanted to make sure I had said goodbye to my friends while I still had the chance."_

 _"You should not say such negative things," Katherine advised. She quickly covered her mouth, terrified that she had spoken to him. This gorgeous man before her was going off to war, with the idea that he may not make it out alive. She didn't want him to go! She wanted to play with him, to see what made this handsome man tick._

 _He bowed to her. "Pardon me, Madam," he said. "It would seem that I have been so rude as to not inquire the name of such a beautiful maiden."_

 _She blushed slightly, though only Pearl would have the eyes to see, and turned her head, her fingers brushing the smile forming on her lips. "It would be impossible for you to see my face at this time of night," she stated. "But, my name is Katherine." She kept her eyes on Pearl's porch swing, willing herself not to steal another glance at him. She gave a small curtsy and resumed her shy position._

 _She heard gravel crunching as he walked over to her. He grabbed her free hand and bowed once more. The feel of his touch shocked and enticed her even more, for men never touched a woman without her permission. And here this beautiful man was, touching her hand and complimenting her. "That is a lovely name, Miss Katherine," he stated. "I hope you enjoy your stay in Mystic Falls."_

 _Katherine turned to him with a raised brow. "How did you know I am only visiting?" she questioned. Her eyes caught his and there was a certain power in them that seemed to hold her. She never wanted to look away._

 _"_ _Mystic Falls is a small town, Miss Katherine," he informed her. "And I would remember such an angelic face."_

 _She fought to repress her smirk. She would have fun with this one._

 _"_ _Damon," Pearl called. She stood by Katherine and unlinked their hands. "You have other people you should say goodbye to, correct?"_

 _Damon stood and nodded. "Good day, Miss Pearl," he said. He nodded his head to Katherine. "Good day, Miss Katherine. I do so hope we have the chance to meet again." He flashed her a flirting smirk before turning on his heels and walked away._

 _Once he had reached the trees, Pearl roughly grabbed Katherine's arm. "What is the matter with you?" she hissed with a dark glare. "You are betrothed to a vampire that would stop at nothing to acquire what he pleases, and now you are flirting with a Salvatore boy!"_

 _Katherine snatched her arm from her friend. "Bite your tongue," she spat. "He flirted with me first. If you keep your mouth shut, no one will ever know."_

 _Pearl grimaced. "Word travels quickly."_

* * *

 _Katherine had her eye on the local Bennett witch, Emily. The witch was an orphan, so no one would miss her if a scheming vampire decided to take her._

 _She stood behind a large oak tree, watching Emily from a distance as she walked through the dark woods. She had compelled Thomas Fell, the town drunk, to attack Emily; then she would kill him as soon as Emily was on the brink of death. Katherine knew that witches valued mortal lives, so she knew that Emily would never use her powers against one, even if it was going to kill her._

 _Alone, Emily Bennett made her way to the river, carrying tattered clothes in her arms. She hardly made a sound as she washed her clothes in the river and didn't even hear Thomas Fell stumbling up to her._

 _The drunk crept up behind her carrying a large glass bottle and quickly smashed it across the back of her head. Emily cried out, and her clothes fell into the river as she hunched over in pain. Thomas grabbed her by the back of her neck and pushed her face into the river. She struggled under his hand, so he climbed on top of her, pressing his weight down on her back._

 _Emily continued to thrash her arms in the water and on the ground, and Katherine could hear her heartbeat racing frantically. As Thomas continued to hold Emily's face down into the water, her blood began trickle into the river. Thomas took this opportunity to jam his dirty nails into the gash beneath her hair. Her muffled screams made bubbles in the water, and the witch began to feel lightheaded._

 _Katherine continued to listen to Emily's heart from behind the tree and smirked when the beat began to slow. She leaned out from behind the tree as the witch started to go limp beneath the town drunk. In a split second, she darted from behind the tree and snapped Thomas Fell's neck before he could react. Then she pulled Emily out of the river and forced her wrist into the witch's mouth after tearing open a gash with her teeth._

 _Unconscious, Emily could only let the blood trickle into her mouth. When she had swallowed enough of it, she began to cough up water, mixing it with Katherine's blood. The vampire listened as the witch's heartrate returned to normal. Once healed, Emily stared up at Katherine in shock._

 _"_ _Y-you saved me," she stammered in her mousy voice. "Why?"_

 _"_ _You could have been killed," Katherine pointed out, reaching her hand down to pull the young witch upright. "I happened by in the nick of time, it seems."_

 _After straightening out her dress, Emily bowed. "Thank you, Miss—"_

 _"_ _Katherine," she smiled._

 _Emily nodded with a stern face. "Thank you, Miss Katherine," she breathed. "My name is Emily, and I offer you my service to repay you for saving my life."_

 _"_ _There is no need," Katherine gushed with a seemingly warm smile. "I have heard that, even when provoked, witches do not harm humans."_

 _"_ _This is true," Emily acknowledged, "But it is also true that a witch owes her life to whomever may save her. If I were to fail in doing so, my ancestors would punish me in the next life. Until I repay my debt to you, Miss Katherine, I live to serve you."_

 _Katherine faked an uneasy frown and gently touched her face in deliberation. "I promise not to trouble you," she finally promised with a wide grin._

 _Emily smiled softly at her, feeding into the vampire's seemingly kind disposure._

* * *

 _If she were good for anything, Katherine Pierce was undoubtedly exceptional at playing anyone she met like a fiddle. The world was her oyster, and she could take whatever she wanted with her golden, forked tongue. Her only downfalls were her insurmountable greed and her skewed sense of invulnerability._

 _Her first tryst through time had been somewhat successful for her. She formed an allegiance with Emily who did whatever she could to please the vampire. She fell in love with two devilishly handsome men and planned to run away with the one she loved the most. She created her own army of vampires in the small town of Mystic Falls, all of which idolized her power. After the witch had discovered a way to end her Original problems, she betrayed the witch by alerting the founding families of her magic. She even convinced George Lockwood, Mystic Falls' first werewolf, to rescue her from a burning church and help her fake her death. She went on to live several lifetimes filled with happiness, unfathomable joy, and nearly everything she could ever ask for._

 _Unfortunately for Katherine, Klaus' new presence drastically altered her timeline._

 _George Lockwood lifted Katherine's unconscious body off the ground and prepared to disappear into the night with her when a stern hand gripped his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder, his face falling in confusion as he stared at the Original. "May I help you?" he asked in a quiet voice._

 _Klaus smirked. "You have something I want," he answered simply, his eyes falling to the vampire in the werewolf's arms. "Or shall I say, someone?"_

 _George sneered. "I have an obligation to fulfill," he announced. "I, too, want something, and I will not have it if you take her."_

 _Klaus chuckled lightly as the sound of rioting citizens rose from the distance. "Perhaps you have not heard of me, young werewolf."_

 _George narrowed his eyes. "Sir," he began with authority in his voice, "I apologize, but I have neither seen nor heard of you before in my life. For whatever reason you desire Miss Katherine, you may have her once she awakens and I receive my payment." He backed away into the cover of the trees, keeping his eyes locked on Klaus as he crossed his arms. "Tell me," he continued, "Who are you? …I suppose, however, the question should be:_ what _are you? The existence of werewolves in this town is not common knowledge."_

 _Klaus matched his every move, his stare undoubtedly intimidating. As they reached the trees, he placed his hands on George's shoulders as if he were a child being disciplined. He pressed his body against Katherine, minimizing the space between him and George while keeping her securely in place. "I am a vampire," he stated. "Older than any you have ever known. I am also the last you will ever know."_

 _The werewolf opened his mouth in protest, but Klaus's hands quickly dug into his cheeks and ripped his head from his neck. Klaus replaced George's grasp on Katherine as his decapitated corpse collapsed onto the ground._

 _He wouldn't be found until morning._

 _As the Original made his way deeper into the woods, the doppelganger began to stir in his arms. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she gasped upon seeing him. Like lightening, she jumped out of his arms, but Klaus—who had predicted her moves—grabbed her tightly by the waist, pinning her back to his chest._

 _"_ _Hello again, Katerina," he breathed in her ear, the cold, terror of his words billowing down her neck. "Oh, how I have missed you."_

 _"_ _Please let me go," she begged in a hushed whisper._

 _He chuckled lightly in her ear, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "Now, why would I do that?" he questioned. "You have something of mine, Katerina, and I intend to have it back."_

 _"_ _Let me live and I shall return it," she bargained, struggling under his strength._

 _He jerked his arms even tighter, knocking the breath from her lungs. Though she didn't need the air, it proved to be a reflex from the days of her humanity. "You are in no position to bargain with me," he growled lowly. "Give me the moonstone, and I will make your unavoidable death painless."_

 _"_ _I do not like that deal," she huffed, thrashing in his arms. "Let me go this instant!"_

 _Snarling loudly, he bore his fangs and dug down into the side of her neck. She screamed out in pain as he began to rip at her skin. While her blood was still laced with vervain, it was only a small dose barely enough to make him shudder. She continued to cry out, but her pleas for help quickly faded as her blood trickled down his chin._

 _When she fell limp in his arms, he let her body fall to the ground with a soft thud. He smiled devilishly to himself as the moonstone fell from her bosom and skid across the gravel. He looked from her heaving chest to the moonstone just as pale, brown fingers grabbed it._

 _Emily Bennett stood in front of a towering willow tree, holding the precious stone in both hands and looking at it solemnly. She looked to Klaus with curious eyes. "You are not from here," she stated._

 _"_ _Give that to me," he demanded. "And I will let you live."_

 _She smirked with glum eyes. "Even if your word was true," she began softly, "This town is already searching to burn me at the stake." She looked down at the stone for a moment, running her thumb across its smooth surface. "You carry an aura around you that says you have lived this life before," she continued, "But you want to change things." She looked to him with an accusatory stare. "You are a time walker."_

 _The Original froze, trying to keep his poker face. Despite the tension in the air, only Katherine's slow wheezing could be heard._

 _How could this witch know that about him? What would she be able to do to him if she knew that much? He could tell she wasn't afraid of him. Would she be able to fend him off if he attacked her?_

 _"_ _Give me the moonstone and I will ensure that you are not burned at the stake and you live to see your children grow old," he offered, overcoming his discomfort. "I will ensure your safety, young witch."_

 _She pursed her lips. "Who am I to trust you, another vampire?" she questioned. "I trusted Katherine and she betrayed me. Who is to say you will not do the same?"_

 _"_ _I have no quarrel with you, Witch," Klaus spat. "You have something of mine and I am willing to give you something you want in return." His eyes darted down to Katherine as she writhed on the ground, struggling for air. In one swift motion, he fell to his knee and ran his fist through her chest, gripping her heart firmly. He looked up to Emily with cold eyes. "She is reckless; she acts for her own enjoyment. You were a pawn to her, only in her life to give her what she desired. If she betrayed you, then she no longer required your services."_

 _Squeezing tightly, he ripped Katherine's heart out of her chest. The young vampire gave one last, startling gasp before death overcame her, discoloring her skin a grotesque grey as the veins protruded over her face and any exposed flesh. He stood, clenching the bloody heart in his fingers. "I have no need nor desire to rid myself of you should you give me the stone," he announced, "And my word is my bond."_

 _Emily chuckled slightly, still wary of the Original. "Your blood is older than any vampire," she professed, "Older still with the passage back through the ages. My only question: do you even understand the concept of time?"_

 _"_ _You move forward effortlessly," he answered as if it were a childish question. "You use a witch to move backward."_

 _"_ _While this is true," the witch acknowledged, "Time, however, is fated; what is meant to happen will happen, whether you want it to or not. And it may not occur in the same manner as before. Though you travel through time, the only thing that will change is your knowledge of the future. You will have to work harder to achieve what you desire because you will never have the same chance twice. Whatever you have come back for, you will not have it; if it has not happened yet, it probably is not meant to be. What you search for will never be a reality."_

 _"_ _You know nothing," he snarled. "You are still a child."_

 _She sighed and held the moonstone out to the vampire. "My ancestors can see all," she confessed, "What has come and what will be. I tell you these things for your own good, even if you do not believe me. Take this and continue on your journey. But be warned, Niklaus Mikaelson, you are on a path to self-destruction."_


	5. Chapter 4

I promised I'd have the chapter out within the week and I came through! Sometimes you just gotta believe in yourself. Anywho, this chapter FINALLY gives some insight into the alternate reality Klaus made by screwing things up in the past. I want to add a lot of fluff to this story because I want Klaroline to be slow burn, so leave me a review telling me what you might want to see. Also, if you want to see any other ships besides Klaroline, let me know and I might work it into the story.

Thank you so much to those who are reading and especially to those who are taking the time out to leave a review. It means a lot to me. You guys are awesome. _LovetheKlaroline_ , you're great for leaving reviews on every chapter. Thank you especially. The amount of follows on this story so far are also amazing and I can't wait to write more for you guys. I hope you like this chapter!

Could you guys let me know if some parts are a little too fast? Because I can keep that in mind when I write future chapters. I really want there to be a good pacing for this story (even though I took 3 chapters to get to the meat of it).

Love always,

Skye

* * *

 **"Chapter 4"**

Over the course of nearly a decade and a half, Niklaus Mikaelson made his home in Mystic Falls. As promised, he protected Emily Bennett and her family, hiding them away until he could remove vervain from the town's water supply and compel them to forget the Bennett girl was a witch.

By killing Katherine and promising to protect the Bennett bloodline, Emily had no reason to retrieve the Salvatore brothers after their untimely demises or make any proposition to Damon, thus preventing the two from ever meeting or Emily ever telling him about the tomb. Instead, Klaus took her place after accepting the moonstone and took the fledging vampires under his wing, quickly gaining their trust. And when they awoke as vampires, Klaus assured them of Katherine Pierce's death; Damon, however, took it worse than Stefan and left Mystic Falls in a destructive rage.

Elijah returned a month after Katherine's passing to find his brother waiting for him with a nasty little dagger dipped in the ash of the White Oak Tree. He was later tucked away—along with the other daggered Originals—in the basement of Klaus's family home that had once laid abandoned in the woods during a previous life.

Without Damon to push him, Stefan fell into his Ripper nature by Klaus's hand. Luckily, Alexia Branson was still around to bring him back. It seemed, to Klaus, that Alexia would be an important part of Stefan's life, and he made a note in the back of his mind to keep her there; should he remain enamored by her, he would not become invested in Elena Gilbert (and subsequently Caroline Forbes).

Though she lived to be one hundred and twenty years old, Emily Bennett died in 1945 of natural causes, living to see several of her family members grow on and continue her lineage of witches. For promising to keep Emily's life safe, her family welcomed him, forming an alliance for years to come. And though the witch was dead, her words continued to ring in Klaus's ears.

But no matter what, he would have the last word.

* * *

 ** _June 22, 1992._**

 _Isobel Flemming sat alone on a bench at the edge of Mystic Park, watching various mothers play with their adorable children and toddlers. She pursed her lips, trying to show as little emotion as possible. She hated them and how happy they were. They all wanted their children, and she envied them for that. Out of sympathy, she put her hand on her enlarged stomach. She didn't want this baby, but she couldn't bring herself to terminate the pregnancy. She desperately wished she could love her baby. She wanted to want this child, but she couldn't find it in herself._

 _She felt the same for her unborn child as she did for the boy who'd impregnated her: absolutely nothing._

 _She was stupid for ever getting involved with John Gilbert, and she utterly ignorant for getting pregnant. She knew better than that, but she had been careless. And because of her stupidity, she was forced to run away from home. But that was okay; she would make a new life for herself and devote it to researching vampires. From what John had told her, they were utterly astounding and worth a life of dedication._

 _"_ _Fascinating," Klaus spoke, startling Isobel slightly. She turned to see him watching the children play, just as she'd been doing earlier. She hadn't even notice him come up or sit down. "Children are a wonderful thing." He turned to the expecting mother with a warm smile. "Aren't they?"_

 _She smiled somewhat nervously. "They're adorable," she agreed skeptically._

 _"_ _When are you due?" he asked, looking down at her enormous belly._

 _She tapped her fingers on her stomach, her smile falling. "Sometime within the next few weeks," she answered. "I'm a little nervous."_

 _"_ _You shouldn't be," he said, "She's going to be a very special girl."_

 _Isobel raised her eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm having a girl?" she questioned. She'd opted out of learning the gender; that way, she could avoid any semblance of attachment to the child. She knew she couldn't raise a child, and knowing her baby's gender would only make her want to keep it. It might even make it hurt when she gave the baby up. "Who are you?"_

 _Klaus chuckled, filling her with fear. "That doesn't matter," he told her. His smile fell and his pupils dilated, holding the young girl's gaze. "You are going to have your daughter and take good care of her. You will raise her to live here in Mystic Falls and you will never leave. In due time, I will come for her and you will not stop me. If anyone tries to take her from me, you will stop at nothing to keep them away. Do I make myself clear?"_

 _"_ _Yes," she whispered._

 _"_ _Until I return for your daughter," he continued, his eyes locked on hers, "You will not remember my face. It will be as if we never had this conversation."_

 _And when she blinked, Klaus was gone._

 _She had no memory of him, or even knowing that they spoke. Her mind seemed…blank, like she was missing something._

 _She didn't, however, have any more time to dwell on it as she felt a warm liquid between her thighs. She gasped and reached for her phone in her pocket, quickly dialing John to come get her._

* * *

 _After four hours of labor, Isobel Flemming held her daughter in her arms. She smiled up at Grayson Gilbert—John's brother—who had helped her deliver the baby. "Isn't she precious?" she whispered, careful not to wake her sleeping child. She couldn't help but smile at the child._

 _"_ _She is," Grayson acknowledged with a smile that wrinkled his face around his tired eyes. "She's perfect. What are you going to name her?"_

 _Isobel looked down at her baby with a radiant smile. "I haven't thought of it," she said. She looked back to Grayson with bright eyes. "Call Miranda! We can let her name her niece. I was thinking, after all you two have done for me, you could be her godparents."_

 _He knelt by her bed and grabbed the baby's tiny hand, his face alight with joy. "I know we would both love that," he assured her._

 _Smiling softly, Isobel reached out and placed her hand atop Grayson's. "I know you and Miranda are trying," she said quietly. "Believe me, it happens when you least expect it. Just give it time and be happy with her."_

 _A tear formed in his eye and he chuckled softly. "Thank you," he whispered._

* * *

 _Four months later, Klaus stood outside another hospital room, listening to another family gush over the arrival of a new baby girl. He'd kept an eye on the family, keeping in the shadows so they would never see him._

 _The baby cooed in her mother's arms as her family surrounded her. She was barely an hour old, but she was so full of life. Her mother kept whispering her name and kissing her forehead while her father would hum "Sweet Caroline" by Neil Diamond. Klaus smiled to himself, wishing he could sneak one small glance at her._

 _No matter what, he vowed stay in her life. He would protect her when she needed it, and—in time—he would be her shoulder to cry on. He would be gentle with her, and hopefully, she would grow to love him._

 _Leaving the hospital, Klaus sighed. It would be a long journey, but it would all be worth it with Caroline in his arms._

* * *

 **May 23, 2009.**

In chaos theory, the butterfly effect is the sensitive dependency on initial conditions in which a small change at one place in a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state. If that nonlinear system is altered, a rift forms in time and a new path is diverged.

A few weeks after she was born, Isobel named her daughter Elena Danielle Flemming, her middle name being her grandmother's name. Upon learning that Isobel planned to keep the baby, John proposed to her, also offering to get a house with her. She declined, but Grayson and Miranda convinced her to stay with them. Together, the three raised Elena, and the Gilberts treated her mother as their own little sister.

Because of having Elena in her life, Miranda felt the joy of having a child that she had longed for and stopped trying so hard with her husband to have a child. She became pregnant with her own son a year and a half later, just as fate would have it.

Klaus observed Elena and her family from afar, just like he did with Caroline. Growing up, both girls quickly became friends and later befriended the future Bennett witch and her cousins that still lived in Mystic Falls—thanks to Emily's long life. While Elena grew up to be as lively and charismatic as she would have been had Klaus not intervened, her home life went quicker down the drain.

It was obvious that Isobel didn't love Elena like she should have, and it was as if everything she did for her daughter was forced. Whenever she spoke to her daughter, her voice was cold and void of any love, as if the girl was just another child. She was never mean to Elena, but the doppelgänger sometimes wished she would be if it meant her mother would show _something_ for her. And because of her mother, Elena's personality changed slightly, and she quickly grew to depend on Matt Donovan when they started dating their sophomore year. While she became a cheerleader like she did in her original reality, she gave that up when it cut into the time that she spent with Matt.

It didn't help that she became pregnant in a ploy to keep him around.

And because Elena got pregnant, she would have no reason to break up with him the night of the bonfire. She would have no reason to call her godparents—or her mother, for that matter—and the Gilberts wouldn't drive off Wickery Bridge.

Stefan would have no reason to save and meet Elena.

Klaus didn't know any of that, though. Nor did he know about Elena's first encounter with Damon. He was greatly unaware of the past and what he had changed, but Emily's words still haunted him. What was meant to happen would happen in this new reality, and no matter how much he tried, there would probably be nothing he could do about it.

Though things were different this time, Elena and Damon were still fated to meet.

* * *

Matt and Elena sat right beside the bonfire, her nuzzled against his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her waist. She held her hand over one of his, running her thumb over it. In this moment, they were still blissfully happy. She hadn't told him she was pregnant, and she wasn't entirely sure how he'd take it. She didn't even know _how_ to tell him.

But for all Matt knew, everything was okay.

"Hey," he breathed, somewhat startling her. She must have been about to fall asleep. He didn't seem to notice though. "I'm gonna go get a beer. You want one?"

She sat up and shook her head. "I'm good," she told him. "Actually, could you grab me some water?"

He chuckled. "Water at a party?" he quipped. "That's so boring!"

She scrunched her face at him before sticking her tongue out. "You love me anyway," she reminded.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "And you love me," he returned as he stood up.

This exchange was typical, as it had been for a few months now. It started with him telling her he loved her—which actually shocked her—and she would say "you love me" in disbelief every time. Worried, he asked if she loved him back. She smiled and actually said it back to him. It was the first time she'd ever said "I love you," especially considering Isobel never said it to her. And any time she looked at him the night he first told her, her lips would curl with jubilation and she would say "you love me," to which he would reply the same. It just kinda stuck.

"He's a little young, don't you think?" a voice asked, startling Elena once more. She turned around to see a man more than likely in his early twenties with hair as dark as night and eyes the color of the ocean approaching her. She could hardly see his face in the dim light, but he had a certain attractiveness to him. He stopped dead in his tracks when he met her eyes, realizing his mistake.

"You're not Katherine," he mumbled, barely loud enough for her to hear. And here, he was desperately hoping Klaus had lied to him.

"I'm Elena," she announced skeptically as she stood. She stepped backward, closer to the fire. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter," the man said. "You just look…I'm sorry. You look really familiar." He eyed her curiously. "Does your boyfriend know you're pregnant? Doesn't look like he does."

She gasped and covered her mouth. "How did you know that?"

"I've been around for a while," he told her, smiling at an inside joke. "I know how to read people." He stepped around the bench she and Matt previously sat on, but kept his distance from her. "You don't really want that baby."

She crossed her arms and scowled. "You don't know anything about me," she spat. "You don't know what I want."

The man smirked. "But I do," he assured her. "You want what everyone wants."

She pursed her lips, intrigued by his arrogant words. "So what is it that I want?"

"You want a love that consumes you," he said softly, stepping closer. She froze in her spot, but he didn't come any closer. "You want passion…an adventure…and even a little danger."

She rolled her eyes and dropped her arms. There was no way she wanted _danger_. All she wanted was to be happy. And if Matt was her key to happiness, she wanted him, too. This stupid stranger didn't know what he was talking about. Why was she even bothering to give him her time?

"Elena!" Matt called out. She turned to see him holding a red Solo cup and a water bottle with a confused look. She turned back to tell the stranger she was leaving, but he'd moved so close to her in the short time she looked away that it startled her again.

Off balance, she stumbled backward. She would have fallen into the fire had it not been for this attractive stranger and his strong hands catching her around the waist. His face so close to hers, lit by the fire, she could see something beautiful in him. She could see the passion in his eyes, and they held a sense of adventure and desire for conquest. His pupils dilated and seemed to take up the entirety of his eyes, capturing her in his gaze.

"I can't say it wasn't a pleasure meeting you, Elena," he whispered. "I want you to find whatever you're looking for and be happy. But I want you to forget me; can't have anyone knowing I'm in town just yet." When the man turned to look at Matt, freeing the girl in his arms from her trance, she blinked and he was gone, leaving her standing upright by the bench.

Matt walked up to her with drinks in hand and lips pursed. "Who was that?" he asked. "And why was he holding you like that?"

Elena tilted her head with a dumbfounded gaze. "Who was who?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"That guy, Elena," he said, raising his voice slightly, "He was standing right here with you by the fire! Why are you trying to lie to me right now?"

"I'm not _trying_ to do anything!" she shouted in confusion. "I was just getting up to go meet you to tell you I want to go home."

In a fluster, he threw the drinks on the ground, spilling some of the beer in the fire and causing it to spark higher. He turned around and grabbed the shoulder of the nearest girl he saw, tearing her away from her riveting conversation about her boyfriend's upcoming field hockey match.

"Did you see my girlfriend talking to anyone just now?" he questioned.

The girl shrugged. "I heard her talking to someone," she confessed, "But I didn't see anyone. Not that I was looking."

Matt turned back to Elena. "You wanna lie some more?" he shot, his brow raised in accusation.

She rolled her eyes and threw up her hands in exasperation. "I'm not lying, Matt," she denied. "I don't know what that girl thinks she heard, but I haven't talked to anyone but you. What's wrong with you?"

"With me?!" he yelled. He sighed loudly and dramatically. He ran his hand over his face before looking at his girlfriend with contempt. "You know what, Elena? Go home if you want to. Find your own ride back; I'm outta here."

Then he went one way and she went the other, walking off into the woods. Once away from the noise of the bonfire, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and called her mother.

 _"_ _Hello?"_ Isobel called after two rings.

"Mom," Elena breathed, trying to keep her voice even, "Matt and I got into a fight. Can you come get me?"

Her mother sighed on the end of the phone. _"I'm a little busy right now,"_ she said. Elena distinctly heard typing in the background. Her mother was on another research binge. _"See if one of your godparents could come get you, okay?"_

Elena sighed dejectedly and opened her mouth to say something else when she heard the two notes signaling the end of the call. She looked at her phone in disappointment and groaned. She should have just called Miranda or Grayson first. No matter how many times her mother disappointed her, she couldn't give up hope that Isobel would do something to show she cared. Unfortunately, it seemed Isobel only cared about her research. She never talked about it with her family though, only holed herself away in the guest room she turned into an office for hours on end. She rarely spoke to her family, and it always felt like her interactions were forced. Like she had so many times when she was younger, Elena wished for a warmer mother.

She was about to try her godfather's cell when she heard screaming in the distance.

Instinctively, she took off running toward the screams. Once out of the woods, she stood behind a crowd of people in front of Wickery Bridge. They surrounded the bridge, murmuring loudly to one another. Someone near the front of the group spoke loudly, asking for an ambulance.

Maybe someone had fallen over…

Elena tapped on a guy's shoulder in front of her. "What's going on?" she inquired when he turned around.

"Some guy drove off the bridge," he announced. "Probably drunk."

And then, something sparked inside Elena. It was as if something like this had happened before, perhaps in a dream. Before she knew it, she pushed through the crowd to get to the scene. Once at the front of the crowd, she gaped at the broken railing of the bridge. She peered through the gap to find the bumper of Grayson's Sedan bouncing up through the water. Focusing her gaze, she only saw two people in the car, but neither of them was moving.

Her first instinct was to scream, her knees buckling with fear. Everyone in the throng of teenagers watched in shock, realizing who exactly fell over the bridge. Several people murmured her name back and forth, explaining to those who couldn't see. Two boys from her History class held her back when her body threatened to jump into the river.

"Let me go!" she shrieked, thrashing in their arms. " _Let go_!"


	6. Chapter 5

Oh hi. This story is my second most followed story and I think that's amazing because of how little time this story has been put up. I'm really excited to get into the Klaroline, but I'm sorry if it's slow getting there. I could make longer chapters if you guys want, maybe it'll feel like things are speeding up that way. Further chapters may be a little delayed because I'm going to binge watch the first few seasons to make sure I'm as accurate as possible (and I just really want to watch the show again). Also, I went ahead and decided that Delena is going to be endgame so I added that, too. Sorry if you don't like them. But I hope you like this chapter!

Leave a review telling me what you think, what you want to see, or possible date ideas.

Love always,

Skye

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

For two weeks, Elena refused to speak to anyone. She skipped school, declined to leave her room, and only ate miniscule scraps of food that Jeremy left at the door for her every morning and evening.

The official story was that Grayson had tried to avoid hitting a deer and turned the wheel just a little too hard. He and Miranda were killed upon impact.

At first, her mother would try to get her to come out, but gave up by the second day; she thought Elena was selfish, and she wasn't about to deal with it. They weren't even her parents. If anything, Jeremy should have been the one locked away in his room and sulking over his parents' deaths. What right did Elena have to act that way?

Her friends visited her at least twice a day—before and after school—but they couldn't pry her from her fortress. Even her Jeremy, whom everyone expected to act as intensely, tried to console her. Eventually, he gave up on trying to ease her pain and tried to ease his own with drugs and sex, the same way he did in his previous life.

After the first two weeks, she decided to leave her room to feed her child. But cooped up in her room, she realized something that disgusted her: she didn't want her baby. All she wanted was Matt, but he hadn't even bothered to talk to her since the death of her godparents. As much as she hated the fact, this baby was supposed to be her insurance policy to keep him around. She didn't know what she would do if he ever left her. When she was forced to go back to school, she wondered if he would ever talk to her again. More than ever, she needed him in her life, and she was terrified that he would never be hers again. She couldn't lose him. She _needed_ him.

She couldn't keep a baby that would remind her—and everyone else—of him. She'd be the laughing stock of the town. No, she'd be the town's charity case. She didn't need that in her life.

She had to get rid of the baby.

* * *

"Stefan," Lexi hummed as they sat on his bed in the room Klaus had given him. They both crossed their legs at the ankle, their hands folded in their laps as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Hmm?" he hummed back with a small smile, his eyes closed in thought.

"What are we still doing here?" she asked softly.

"Keeping Klaus company," he joked with a small smile.

She gently nudged him in the side with a small laugh. "He's over a thousand years old!" she reminded him. "He's had lifetimes of company." She sat up, causing him to open his eyes, and smiled excitedly. "Let's go to Paris!"

"We went there already," he told her, enamored by her radiance. "You were almost crowned a queen."

"How about Australia?" she questioned in an impeccable accent. "We can ride with the 'roos and fight off killer koalas."

He laughed and leaned forward to kiss her. "One day."

She groaned and sprawled across his lap dramatically. "I'm just so _bored_ here," she whined. "All we do is sleep, eat, and screw." She looked up to him with a devious smirk. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Then what do you want to do?" he asked, gently stroking his hand across her cheek.

She groaned again and squeezed her eyes shut, holding the back of her hand over them. "I almost want to go to school," she mused. "There's a first for everything, I guess."

" _You_ want to go to school?" he inquired suspiciously, his brow raised in disbelief.

She jumped off the bed and stood by the window before he could blink. "I guess," she breathed, staring out into the yard. "I could always school the teachers." She turned back to her boyfriend with a seductive grin. "You could play sports or something and I'd be the smartest girl around. We'd be the hottest power couple in town. Let's rule the school."

He moved to her quickly and cupped her cheek, kissing her deeply. He pressed his forehead against hers, basking in the warmth of the sun as he took in her presence. "Whatever makes you happy."

* * *

"Maybe we should say something to her," Caroline whispered as she and Bonnie walked to the empty table where Elena sat, clenching her tray tightly as she moved.

"What do we say?" the Bennett girl asked in an equally quiet whisper. "'Sorry your godparents died. Hope you're having a good lunch?' They don't exactly make a card for that."

"Funny," the blonde sneered. "Has Matt said anything to her yet?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Not that I know of," she answered. "He's been doing a lot to avoid her. I heard he almost broke up with her that night."

Caroline gasped loudly and stopped walking, drawing attention to her and her friend as they walked. " _No_ ," she breathed, ignoring the onlookers.

Bonnie nodded. "They got into an argument and he left her at the party," she explained. "He probably feels awful for what he said."

"We should have a girl's night or something," the blonde suggested, "Something to take her mind off things." Her face fell. "But can we do it at your place? My mom's having a friend come over."

"Sure," the Bennett girl agreed. "Grams is going out of town for the weekend, so we'll have the place all to ourselves."

When the girls looked back to Elena's table, the brunette was gone. They both gaped, and Caroline huffed.

When Caroline made a small scene, Elena grimaced and left the table, throwing the rest of her lunch in the trash. As she was leaving the cafeteria, she saw Matt. She caught his eye and he turned away from her, trying to pretend as if he never saw her. Knowing this would probably be her only chance, she ran after him and grabbed him by the arm when they got to the second row of lockers away from the cafeteria.

"Can you stop avoiding me, please?" she questioned in her strongest voice. The nagging fear that he was breaking up with her threatened to pull her back into depression, but she knew she had to be strong for this.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied, refusing to look at her.

"If you're going to break up with me, then do it," she demanded, clenching her eyes shut. _Be strong_. "That would at least be better than me running around trying to get your attention."

"I don't want to talk about this, Elena," he announced, finally turning to look at her. He pulled his arm from her, causing her to open her eyes. "Do you know how shitty it would be to break up with you right after your godparents died?"

She sighed and looked away, wringing her hands. "So you _are_ breaking up with me," she breathed sadly.

He sighed as well and held his head. "Yeah," he confirmed. "I love you, Elena, but it feels like something's changed."

Dejected, she put her back to one of the lockers and slid down, bringing her knees to her chest. "Is there anything I can say to change your mind?"

He began walking backwards, keeping his eyes on her to make sure she didn't start crying. "Ask me again when everything settles down."

She didn't hear him as he left. She put her head on her knees and stared blankly at the tile floor. Something in her told her that she should be crying, but she just couldn't. It wasn't that she didn't love Matt; the tears just wouldn't come. She only felt emptiness and numbness.

"Are you okay?" a girl asked as her flats lightly tapped against the floor.

Elena didn't speak. Her words seemed to fail her, and she most certainly wasn't okay.

The girl knelt in front of her and gently touched her arm. Her hand was abnormally cold for the Virginian Summer weather.

"I will be," Elena finally spoke when she found her words. "A lot's going on right now."

"Do you want to talk about it?" the girl asked sweetly, her voice genuinely filled with care.

Elena lifted her head with a small sniffle. As she did, the girl's face paled, worrying her. Maybe the girl didn't know who she was talking to; everyone else knew about Elena's situation, and everyone tended to stay away from her.

But she'd had never seen this girl before. She was beautiful with her long, blonde hair that billowed down her back, her full lips and cherubic face, and her mesmerizing brown eyes. There was no way she could forget a face in such a small town, so maybe this girl was a transfer.

The thought quickly vanished when the girl's face shifted. Veins hidden beneath her skin began to pulsate beneath her eyes that turned red with bloodlust. She hissed at Elena, exposing menacingly long, white fangs.

Elena shrieked and pushed herself tighter against the lockers, unsure of how to get away. And before she could blink, a blur knocked the demonic girl out of her sight. Panting with fear and on the verge of hyperventilation, she looked to the direction the girl had disappeared in to see a boy pinning her against a locker ten feet away.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snarled.

"It's Katherine!" she exclaimed, pointing a manicured finger to Elena. "She's not dead!"

The boy's head snapped to Elena, hope filling his eyes. He let go of his girl and slowly approached the cowering brunette. Panic filling her features, she tried to scoot away from him, her legs too shaky to stand.

"You're not Katherine, are you?" he asked quietly, his voice devoid of the hope his eyes previously held.

Elena rapidly shook her head. "Please don't hurt me!"

He knelt before her instantly, eliciting another shriek from her. "Forget you saw us," he ordered quickly as his pupils dilated, "You were walking to your locker and someone ran past you, knocking you down, and that's why you screamed."

Instead of allowing her to speak, the strange boy vanished with his equally strange girl.

"Elena?" Caroline called. The doppelganger turned to the cafeteria doorway to find the blonde standing with Bonnie in front of a cafeteria full of curious students. "What are you doing?"

Slightly dazed, Elena looked around, feeling as if she were missing something. Realizing she was on the ground, she used one of the lockers to stand. "S-someone ran into me, I guess," she said, subconsciously following Stefan's order.

From behind her friends, she heard mocking whispers, calling her a freak and a basket case. With a sigh, she ran a shaking hand through her hair and clenched her eyes shut. She shouldn't have come back to school today.

* * *

Klaus stood before an extravagant mirror, straightening his tie. He kept switching back and forth between the red one and the black one. He'd opted for the red one to bring out some color among his midnight black suit. Everything had to be perfect for tonight. He had barely made his presence known in Mystic Falls, and now he was about to have dinner with the town sheriff. And Caroline.

If his millennia-old heart could beat, it would be fluttering with anticipation. For over a decade, he'd kept a close eye on her. He witnessed nearly every tantrum she ever through, though there weren't many. He painfully listened to her excruciating violin lessons—which she continuously let her mother know she hated. He silently cheered from the shadowed sidelines as she cheered. He even sent her an anonymous arrangement of flowers to celebrate her position as head cheerleader when Elena stepped down.

He wouldn't consider himself a patient man, but he waited for her. He waited for her to be the happy, albeit neurotic, Caroline she'd been when they first met in a previous life. The memories of that life flashed before him as he stood at the mirror, playing out like small movies. He remembered using her as his "plan A" when he tried to use Elena to break his hybrid curse. He remembered the greed that consumed him to possess that mangy Tyler so that he could sleep with Caroline.

Of all the horror he caused in his extended life, there were only three terrible memories he had with her.

The first, something he did, was in the year 2022 when he'd had to stake her in the stomach after Rebekah had compelled her to kill him. Somehow, Rebekah had gotten her hands on the last White Oak stake and had given it to Caroline. She'd been angry at him for murdering her fling of the century, so she decided to have her revenge by having the person he loved the most take his life. She found it fitting considering both of them would die if Caroline succeeded. She found herself amused by the thought of him trying to win her over in the afterlife. He'd been extremely careful to avoid her heart when he staked her. He held her lifeless body in his arms for all of twenty minutes before hunting his confounded sister down and daggering her. As his own fitting punishment, he buried her in her coffin in a grave plot beside her murdered lover. He decided to let her out two hundred years later.

The second was the night he compelled Tyler to bite her. Her birthday. He used her as collateral damage to test the sire bond and nearly got her killed. Looking back, he wondered what would have happened if he'd been held up by something, anything. His selfish ploys for power would have gotten her killed, and he never would have met his angel. But in his defense, he hadn't had the chance to fall for her yet.

The final was the night he decided to rewrite the past. The night she gave her body as a road to his demise.

"Got a hot date?" Lexi asked as she leaned on the wooden frame of the doorway. She wore her hair up in what people called a 'bun' and only one of Stefan's button downs. She thought about telling him about the girl who looked like Katherine because she was worried for Stefan, but he asked her not to. So she'd listen to him and keep her mouth shut about it. For now.

"That is none of your concern," Klaus remarked as he redid his tie for the fourth time. His eyes flashed to her. "Have you forgotten my rule about pants?"

"I'm wearing boy shorts," she announced, standing up straight. "Everything important is covered." She smirked. "Your tie is crooked."

He frantically looked back at the mirror to find that his tie was not crooked. Scowling, he looked back to the doorway to find it empty. In that moment, he rued how important Stefan was for his doppelgänger plans. Otherwise, he would have ripped the annoying blonde's head clean off her shoulders the first time he crossed her. Once he had Elena in his grasps, he would dispose of her _and_ Stefan. Then he would ride off into the sunset with Caroline in his arms and an army of hybrids trailing at his feet.

But before that, he needed to change his blasted tie.


	7. Chapter 6

**So, I rewrote this chapter twice, and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. This is my most followed story on the site and that's amazing! Thank you all so much for sticking with me. It hasn't been as easy as I thought it would be to write this story, especially with school. But now that I'm out for winter, I can put all my effort into this. Oh, I also changed the tense of the story because I'm more comfortable writing present tense. I started writing this when I was comfortable writing past tense (like...last year) and I think it would be better suited in present tense. Leave a review telling me what you think. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Love always,**

 **Skye**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"I'm really sorry, Mom," Caroline apologizes over the phone. Her fingers curl around the hem of her blouse, wringing the fabric between her fingers. "This is a _major_ project and I need to work on it as much as possible. The teachers are really cracking down with assignments since it's almost the end of the semester. I know it's Friday and I'm really sorry I'm missing dinner with your friend, but I really want to do well on this. You know I'm not staying on the cheer squad if I get below a B in any of my classes. Cheer captains don't get Cs."

 _"_ _Sometimes I wonder how old you_ really _are,"_ Sheriff Forbes muses with a small chuckle. " _I can't think of a single teenager other than my own daughter who sets such high standards for themselves_."

Caroline smiles slightly, a twinge of guilt pulling at her lips. "I have to be more than just a pretty face," she states. Her eyes flicker to the doorway as Bonnie walks into the kitchen with an empty glass. She holds her finger up to her friend so she won't say anything. "I'll probably stay with Bonnie tonight since her Grams is out of town and she doesn't like being alone, so I'll pick up something on my way there. I gotta go. Love you." She hangs up the phone before her mother can say anything else.

Bonnie raises an eyebrow as she moves to the sink, her long brown hair billowing past her shoulder blades. "I don't know if I could lie to Grams the way you lie to your mom like that," she jokes as she fills her glass from the tap. "How do you do it so effortlessly?"

Caroline shoves her phone into her pocket with a proud smirk. "Years of violin practice," she answers as she makes her way back to the living room where Elena sits curled up on the couch. Since lunch, her eyes have been glassy. So Caroline rented nearly every comedy from Blockbuster to make her smile. So far, nothing had been working.

"So what are we watching?" she asks as she plops down beside her best friend.

" _Twilight_ ," Elena answers monotonously, her eyes glued to the screen.

Confused, the blonde looks to the screen to find Kristen Stewart in one of her worst roles ever. How could _anyone_ make a movie where the main characters make the same constipation face in every scene? There wasn't even any real substance to the plot! How this became a film franchise, let alone _four_ books, she would never know. "I guess I wasn't paying attention when I picked out movies," she mumbles slightly. She gets up to presumably switch out DVDs.

"No!" Elena shouts, sitting upright and throwing her legs over the edge of the couch. "I want to watch it."

Caroline sneers at the TV. " _Why_?" she questions in disgust. "It's so stupid. Who wants to watch a movie about _sparkling_ vampires?"

Elena shrugs and leans back on the couch. "I don't know. Vampires are kind of cool, I guess…when they don't sparkle."

"I don't see how you can think killers are 'cool,'" Bonnie adds as she enters the living room with a giant bowl of popcorn.

Elena lowers her eyes, wishing she hadn't said anything. She didn't really care for vampires one way or another since they weren't real, but she could have sworn she heard her mother mumbling something about them in her sleep after passing out on the couch last week. And when she'd gone grocery shopping, leaving Elena and Jeremy to themselves, Elena took the opportunity to sneak into her mother's office. She didn't have much time to look through anything before Jeremy nearly caught her snooping, but she did see ' _vampire'_ scrawled on several pieces of paper. Maybe if she shows an interest in them, she and her mother could spend time together. It would be a welcome change considering all that had happened in the past few weeks.

"Hey," Bonnie calls, bouncing on the couch and sending pieces of popcorn flying between the cushions. She reaches out to grab her best friend's arm. "Where'd you—?"

Darkness clouds her vision. A chill sets in, but she fights off a shiver. She hears a scream in the distance and jumps slightly. "Hello?" she calls out to the darkness. "Where are you?"

The scream sounds again, this time definitely a girl's scream.

Unable to control herself, she runs toward the scream. She can't see where she's running to, or anything else for that matter, but she has to help the girl. As she continues to run, the darkness rolls away like an early morning fog to reveal an abandoned street lit up by the street lights. In the distance, she sees two figures, one of them—a girl—standing over the other.

"Elena?" she calls, running toward the girls.

Elena ignores her as she looks down on the girl at her feet. As Bonnie gets closer, she sees blood dripping from Elena's chin. She stops in her tracks and gasps, covering her mouth in horror.

A blonde at her feet gasps for air, her bloody neck illuminated by the streetlight as she looks up in fear. "Please," she rasps, blood spurting from her mouth, "Please don't kill me."

Elena grins, exposing blood coated…fangs. "That's not the magic word," she sings. She falls to her knees at an inhuman speed and crashes her mouth down on the girl's neck. Bonnie watches in horror as she digs into the screaming blonde's neck, snarling and growling with hunger all the while.

As if snapping out of a daze, Bonnie gasps and snatches her hand back, causing Elena to look at her in worry. "Are you okay?" she asks.

"Y-yeah," Bonnie lies with a shaky nod.

"Can I please turn it off?" Caroline whines, crossing her arms and stamping her foot.

"No," Elena spits, narrowing her eyes. "I want to watch it."

The blonde animatedly throws her shoulders around and groans in annoyance. " _Why_?"

Elena shrugs again, averting her eyes back to the movie. "I just like the story."

Caroline scoffs. "The story is gross," she argues as she walks back to the couch in defeat. "This old guy pretends to be a teenager to date an _actual_ teenager. Pretty sure that's illegal. And the only reason everyone's okay with it is because he's rich and handsome!"

"Way to over analyze a movie, Care," Bonnie quips as she shoves a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"I think it's romantic," Elena defends, curling back up the couch. "The writing could be better, but it took him so long to find someone he could love, even if he knew he wasn't supposed to love her. He'd do anything to protect her, even if it means pushing her away."

Caroline huffs as she takes the popcorn from Bonnie and refuses to say anything else about the movie. The whole concept was still creepy. She's always been a sucker for romance, but this was just too creepy to be romantic. The thought of your significant other draining you dry or turning you into a vampire from a small love bite isn't the most appealing relationship.

* * *

If his dead heart could beat, it would pulse one thousand beats per minute. He stands outside her front door nearly crushing the yellow roses in his hand. It's strange, being this nervous, but he welcomes it. Tonight will be the first night of their lives together. He'll woo her, sweep her off her feet, and finally be happy with her. Maybe the nervousness is also the sheer giddiness he feels, but he enjoys it nonetheless. He'd never felt anything like this, and the anticipation of finally ending two long lifetimes without her threatens to swallow him whole. He _deserves_ her. Now he's going to have her.

Slowly, he reaches out and rings the doorbell.

"Just a second!" Sheriff Forbes calls. Moments later, she opens the door with a bright smile on her face. She wears her nicest jeans and a white blouse that's been in the back of her closet since she was married. "Mr. Mikaelson," she breathes as she steps aside. "Come in. I was just pulling dinner out of the oven." Her eyes trail to the flowers in his hand. "What beautiful flowers."

Klaus smiles and hands them to her as he steps inside the house. "It is always nice to bring a gift when one is so graciously invited over for dinner," he announces as she disappears into the kitchen with the flowers. He looks around the house with childlike curiosity. He had only been inside once in his lifetime, but it had only been to rush to her bedside and play the hero after that blasted Tyler bit her. Countless photos of her decorate the walls, fireplace, and table. The aura feels warm and inviting, giving him peace. They can stay here once he wins her over. "You have such a lovely home."

"Thank you," the sheriff gushes as she brings out the meatloaf she'd been cooking since she got home from work. "My daughter should be here by now. I told her I was having you over for dinner, but she's usually late since she's on the cheerleading team. I'm sure she'd love to meet her new history teacher." After setting the meatloaf on dish holders in the middle of the table, she pulls her phone from her pocket. "Would you excuse me for a moment?"

Klaus smiles and nods. "Go right ahead," he allows. "I'll go ahead and have a seat." His heart is beating. He can feel it. He knows it really isn't, but he can remember the feeling well enough to know that it would run wild in his chest if it could. It will only be a mere matter of minutes before he finally speaks to her.

"Hi, Sweetie," he hears her say sweetly as he takes his seat. "Are you on your way home? We have company."

 _"_ _About that,"_ Caroline starts, _"I don't think I'm gonna be able to make it home for dinner."_

His face falls. He grips the edge of his chair so tightly that he can feel the wood splintering. His hand burns slightly, but he ignores it. Damn her! He'd wanted this more than anything and now she's sabotaging them. She doesn't even know she's doing it. Damn her.

"When you meet her, you'll see how much of an overachiever my daughter is," Sheriff Forbes announces as she walks back into the room. Klaus releases his chair and makes sure not to let her see the indents. "She's staying late at school to work on some project. She's really doubling down on her schoolwork since she made cheer captain."

"I'm sure she's just as lovely as you," he strains, trying to remain calm. The thought of compelling the sheriff crosses his mind. He doesn't want to spend the evening with her, especially if there isn't a chance that Caroline will show up. But being that he'd kept a close watch over Caroline and her mother, he knows the sheriff is well supplied with vervain. He can't risk exposure, especially not to her mother. So he'll just have to play the good human and talk about his excitement for his new mundane job as the history teacher at the high school, leaving out the part about having the old teacher for lunch, of course.

* * *

"You know what would be a lot better than just watching movies all night?" Bonnie asks as she shoots up from the couch.

"Mani-pedis?" Caroline suggests from the couch.

Bonnie points to her with a broad grin. " _Drunk_ mani-pedis," she corrects. "I know where Grams keeps the good stuff."

"I'll pass," Elena says with a small smile. "Tonight's been about cheering me up, and watching you two paint each other's nails while wasted would _definitely_ do the trick."

"Hey!" Caroline protests, turning to her, "I'll have you know that I'm probably really good at drunk painting."

"There's only one way to find out!" Bonnie calls from the recesses of the house.

"I'll get the glasses," Elena offers, rising to her feet.

Caroline jumps up from the couch. "I'll get the nail polish!"

The brunette laughs slightly as she makes her way to the kitchen. Even though she doesn't want her baby, she can't bear the thought of drinking while pregnant. She hasn't decided what she's going to do with the baby yet, so she doesn't want to drink if she decides to bring the baby to term. The last thing this kid needs is to be as messed up as she is.

As she enters the kitchen, her eyes flicker to the window. She jumps as she makes eye contact with a figure cloaked in shadow. She closes her eyes and shakes away the image, thinking her eyes are playing tricks on her. When she opens them, the figure is gone.

"Keep it together, Elena," she breathes to herself as she grabs three glasses from the cabinet.

"We're ready when you are!" Bonnie shouts giddily as a cork pops from a champagne bottle.

"Coming!" Elena calls back to them, her eyes heading back to the window. Maybe she really _was_ just seeing things…

* * *

Three glasses each of champagne later, Bonnie and Caroline lay on the floor giggling like little girls, their hands and feet covered in red, blue, and green splotches. Elena sits on the couch laughing at her drunk friends laughing on the floor. "You guys suck at this," she points out, sipping on her glass of water.

Bonnie rolls over onto her side, pointing at her friend. "How about you try?" she slurs. Her eyes lazily roll to see a girl sitting beside Elena. Her hair is cropped short and light brown. She stares down at Bonnie with dead brown eyes and a tight-lipped scowl. Her hands rest on her knees, and Bonnie can vaguely see strange markings on the girl's wrist. She narrows her eyes at the girl in confusion. "How did you get in here?"

Raising an eyebrow, Elena turns to follow her friend's gaze. "How did who get in here?" she asks quietly.

Lost in a drunken haze, the Bennett girl rolls onto her back and lets out a loud cackle. "I'm so drunk!" she exclaims, kicking a leg in the air. "I think it's time for bed."

"Do you think you can even make it upstairs?" Elena quips, wrapping an arm around her legs.

Bonnie snickers. "Nope."

With a small laugh, Elena sets her glass down on the floor out of Bonnie's range of kicking. "I'll go get some blankets and pillows."

Caroline gasps loudly, slapping her hands against her mouth to cover it. "You're so awesome!" she slurs, rolling onto her side to look at her friend as she gets up. "You're the best, Elena."

"Sure," the brunette acknowledges, her face beginning to hurt from smiling.

* * *

Caroline moans as she rolls onto her side. She shields her eyes from the sunlight spilling into the room. "What kind of lame wads get champagne hangovers?" she groans.

"Could you not shout?" Bonnie begs as she holds her head.

Caroline pulls her blanket over her head. "Elena," she croaks. "Can you bring us some aspirin, please?" After a short silence, Caroline throws the blanket off. "Elena?" Still no response. Groggily, she sits up and turns to find the couch empty. She groans as she pushes herself up off the floor by the TV stand.

As she enters the foyer, she sees a piece of paper on the table. Straining, she picks up the paper and narrows her eyes to get them to adjust.

 _Wasn't feeling well but didn't want to wake you guys._

 _-Elena_

Sighing, Caroline drops the paper and stumbles back into the living room. "Bonnie," she calls. She nudges her friend gently with her foot, to which Bonnie groans in response. "Get up and take some aspirin. Elena left."

"Why do I need to take aspirin for that?" Bonnie slurs as she pulls her blanket over her head.

Shakily, Caroline bends down and yanks the blanket away, causing her friend to cry out in annoyance. "Come on," she begs. "I have an idea that'll make Elena feel better."

"Can it wait until later?"

"Listen," Caroline presses, grabbing Bonnie's arm and pulling her up. They both almost fall over in the process. "We'll have a big, greasy breakfast and get some Gatorades on the way."

Bonnie rolls her arms to shake away the stiffness of sleeping on the hardwood floor. "On the way to where?"

"The mall," Caroline answers simply as she drags Bonnie into the kitchen. "Whenever I feel bad, I buy a new shirt or something. I call it 'shop therapy.' So we're going to the mall to pick out something nice for Elena. Feeling good is all about looking good."

"No, it's not," Bonnie protests as she slumps against the kitchen table. "I think I'll skip the greasy breakfast and go for toast."

"Fine," Caroline huffs, "But hurry up. I wanna check out the sales."

* * *

"Five dollars for a fortune telling?" Caroline scoffs as she pulls up to a small red and white tent a mile from the mall. "This outta be good."

"Grams says I'm psychic," Bonnie jokes as she leans her head against the coldness of the passenger window. "She says that we're descendants of Salem sorcerers, and that we're witches."

"Are you telling me this so I won't waste my five dollars?" Caroline asks as she turns off her car.

"That, and so I don't have to get out yet. I can try to tell your fortune at home and you can just give me the five dollars."

The blonde rolls her eyes. "Ha ha." She climbs out of the car and slams the door loudly, causing Bonnie to jump.

Groaning, Bonnie gets out of the car to join her best friend. "This is silly," she whispers as they walk up to the tent.

"But it's also fun," Caroline points out. "Come on, it'll only take a minute."

Burning patchouli scorches their noses as the girls enter the tent, making Caroline cough slightly. The inside of the tent is barely lit by a number of candles strewn throughout the small structure. There's barely enough room to move around in, let alone to put a table and chairs in. A woman with multicolored beads hanging throughout her hair sits at the table, a giant crystal ball placed before her on the table. Locks of red hair are braided to form a makeshift headband about the back of her head. Her vibrant tie-dye dress with long bell-sleeves glows in the dim candle light.

"Welcome," she greets in a smooth, soft voice. It doesn't fit with the rough features of her face. "I am Madame Celeste. Have you come for a reading?"

Caroline raises her hand slightly as the girls walk up to the table. "I have," she answers as she and Bonnie stand behind the singular chair in front of Madame Celeste.

Madame Celeste holds out a pale hand with long, white fingers and even longer, unpainted nails. Caroline quickly digs in her purse for her wallet and pulls out a folded five dollar bill. Smiling, Madame Celeste takes the money and presumably shoves it into her bra. The girls strain to hide their faces of disgust as the fortune teller places her hands on the sides of the crystal ball.

"I see a man in your near future," she announces after a long moment of silence. Bonnie nudges Caroline slightly, but neither girl speaks. "He will be tall, dirty blond, and very striking." Bonnie bites her lip to keep from laughing at the line this hack tried to feed them. "But be careful with him. He will be different than any man you have ever met."

"Does he have an accent?" Caroline baits, trying to play along.

"The ball only sees," Madame Celeste rebuffs, keeping her eyes on the crystal ball, "Never hears."

"So what else does the ball see?" Bonnie questions. "What's so different about him?"

The fortune teller locks her eyes with the ball, her face paling. Her mouth drops into a worried grimace as her eyes flicker up to Caroline. "The goddess of justice foretells sorrow," she whispers, "Great, great sorrow." She quickly stuffs her hand into the top of her dress to retrieve Caroline's money and slams it down on the table. Both girls jump. "You should go. Go, before he finds you!"

Thoroughly creeped out, Caroline snatches her money back and both girls quickly leave the tent.

"She's really good at that," Bonnie breathes as she falls into the passenger seat.

"Apparently not if she gives back all the money she makes," Caroline quips as she wipes her five dollar bill on the leg of her jeans. She looks up to Bonnie with bright eyes. "You should try and do some psychic stuff! You should ask your Grams about it when she gets back."

The Bennett girl simple shrugs. "She was probably just drunk when she said it," she passes off. "Let's just go to the mall and forget about that nut job."

* * *

After an hour of trying to de-hangover themselves and spending thirty minutes in American Eagle, Caroline's favorite store, the girls head to Pac Sun. A big 'HELP WANTED' sign sits in the front window.

"We should get her a dress," Caroline suggests as they enter the store. A Fall Out Boy song plays through the overhead speakers. "Oh, I love this song."

"Elena doesn't wear dresses," Bonnie points out as she leafs through a circular rack of skinny jeans.

"She does sometimes," Caroline says as she spots a collection of cardigans. She pushes through cardigans of varying color and length before deciding none of them are good enough. She moves over to a collection of baby doll blouses and goes to reach for a baby blue one when a man's hand grabs it first, startling her.

"My sincerest apologies," he apologizes in a delicious British accent as he hands over the shirt. "It seems we were after the same blouse."

"I-it's okay," Caroline stammers as she looks up to him. His face is soft, yet rugged with the unshaved stubble of early morning. His deep blue eyes mesmerize her, clouding her thoughts. His hair falls slightly onto his forehead in dark blond tufts, just long enough for her to lock her fingers into.

He smiles a dazzling, crooked smile. "I was going to buy that for my sister for her birthday," he announces, "But it would look so much better on you."

Her mouth twitches into a small, shy smile. "It's for my friend," she tells him. "Kind of like a get well gift." What is she doing? Why is she telling him this?

"Is she ill?" he asks in that hypnotic accent.

"No," she answers, running parts of the shirt through her fingers. "She's just been having a hard time lately." Why is she telling him all of this? He doesn't care. He's a stranger.

"I'm sure she'll feel better in no time with such a generous friend such as yourself," he gushes, his eyes holding hers.

She forces herself to look away from him as a blush rages across her cheeks. "Thank you," she breathes, trying not to seem embarrassed. "I should get going."

"Alright then," he returns, "Farewell."

"Bye," she says in a slight fluster. As she hurries back over to Bonnie, she doesn't see the small smile of accomplishment on his face. This meeting had been a gamble, but he felt utterly relieved to know that it went well.

"I leave you alone for five seconds and you find a hottie," Bonnie whispers, her eyes darting over to the blond as he turns his back to them and searches through more blouses. "Spill: What's your secret?"

"I guess I'm just having a good day," Caroline passes off as she flips her hair over her shoulder. Bonnie laughs and playfully shoves her. "He _was_ pretty hot, though."

"What if that psychic wasn't a nut job after all?" Bonnie jokes as she eyes the man. "He's got a cute butt."

"Bonnie!" Caroline hisses, playfully hitting her in the arm. "Cut it out! And I hope she was just a nut. He's too hot for 'sorrow.'" She throws her hands up in mocking air quotes.

"Well," Bonnie starts, "She got the 'tall, dirty blond, and very striking' part right."

The blonde shrugs. "It was probably a fluke," she dismisses. "I'll probably never even see him again."

The man, however, would make sure that she would definitely see him again.

* * *

So I tried to make stuff happen without making TOO MUCH happen. Hopefully Chapter 7 won't take too much longer!


	8. Chapter 7

I didn't mean for this chapter to be so long, but I hope it makes up for the gross wait. It's hard for me to focus on stories, so I end up not writing even though I want to. But, I knew I was going to have three hours to kill yesterday and got out my pencil and paper. I find it's easier to concentrate that way, and the words just flow. 3/4ths of this was written on paper (14.5 handwritten pages) and I feel really proud of this chapter.

Leave a review, telling me what you think!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

In the wee hours of the morning when Stefan and the slave driver were asleep, Lexi explored the grandiose mansion. She'd met Stefan in Mystic Falls not long after he turned. Due to Klaus' meddling in the past, she also had the imponderable joy of meeting Klaus after pulling Stefan back from the rails of his ripper days. From the moment she met him, she could sense something was off about him. He held a certain darkness inside him that made her skin crawl.

Stefan adored the Original, however, so she left them together. They met again in 1909 when Klaus loosened the reigns and allowed him to visit the wonder of New Orleans. Despite the blood coating his face, she found him attractive in 1864. And in 1909, with his hair slicked back, his face clean, his eyes full of life instead of bloodlust and anguish, she didn't hesitate when he asked her for drinks on that first warm night she'd been in town.

They spent the entire night drinking and talking, and she drank him under the table. It had been the first time she'd ever seen a drunk vampire, but she enjoyed every second of it. By a spur of the moment, they decided to travel together, Stefan only sending Klaus an informational letter after they'd boarded the boat to Europe.

After spending a century traveling the continent, even visiting her home country in Italy, they returned to Mystic Falls. She put up no protest when he requested that they live with Klaus in his grandiose home and took it upon herself to find out more about this secretive vampire every opportunity she received.

There's more to Klaus than he ever lets on, and she's going to find out, no matter the cost.

She slips out of the room with ease, turning back to see Stefan peacefully asleep before disappearing into the house. They had only been living with Klaus for a few months now, and she knew little about the Original. He kept little photos of himself and none of his family. Stefan spoke of a sister, so Lexi found it strange that there was nothing to suggest that she'd ever been around.

She scales the entirety of the house, coming up with nothing out of the ordinary. That is, until she arrives at the door to the basement.

In the months that she'd stayed there, she's never once thought about the basement. And why would she? Basements were only suspicious in horror movies; surely one of the oldest beings on the planet wouldn't hide his skeletons down _there_.

Yet, it seems fitting.

Nothing of his past lay in the attic, and she's undoubtedly sure that whatever she's looking for is in the house. With all other locations exhausted, it's appropriate that she'll find it in the last place she searches.

Lexi looks around—merely a habit from her humanity since she can sense another's presence—making sure she's alone. Slowly, her hand reaches out to the doorknob, twisting it gently. She lightly pushes the door open, revealing a staircase shrouded in darkness.

Though she can see in the dark with her heightened senses, she trails her hand along the wall as she descends into the basement. Her fingers dance along the raised bumps in the wall, and she takes extra precaution to avoid the steps creaking beneath her feet.

A sliver of light spills into the room from a small window. It's enough to illuminate the edge of a large, black casket. Her eyes adjust to the setting, taking in the full sight of the chic wood.

 _What the hell? Why would Klaus have this?_

She looks around the rest of the basement to find four more caskets, all propped on tables draped with white sheets.

"What _is_ this?" she whispers to herself.

She doesn't know what to think about the scene. The smell of rotting corpses _doesn't_ fill the air, so she doubts they're full of dead bodies. But why would Klaus keep four caskets tucked away in the basement.

Her hands rise to her chest as she folds in on herself, moving toward the first casket illuminated by the light. A sense of dread starts to fill her as she tries to imagine what could be inside.

Slowly, she reaches out to the lid, preparing to lift it. A tanned hand seizes her own, sizzling her skin.

With a sharp hiss, she snatches her hand back and cradles it. Her eyes snap to a dark-skinned woman with fiery brown eyes. Her features are tired and worn, but a sense of determination lingers about her. Her hair hangs in tight, brown ringlets just barely past her ears.

Lexi sneers at the woman. "Who the hell are you?"

"Sheila Bennett," the woman answers simply, crossing her arms.

The blonde raises an eyebrow. "Why are you in Klaus' basement, _Sheila_?"

The brunette steps forward. "There are things he wants to keep hidden," she answers, hints of darkness in her voice. She uncrosses her arms to wave her hands over the caskets. Slowly, they disappear before Lexi's eyes. "I help when he needs it."

" _What's_ so secret about them?" the vampire demands, stomping her foot. "What the hell is _so_ important that Klaus needs a _witch_ to keep safe?"

The witch answers with a small smirk. "If he wanted you to know," she begins lightly, "you'd know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm up five grand and hoping to double it by the day's end." She moves past the stone-faced vampire, her smirk turning into a broad grin.

"Remember, Lexi," she calls over her shoulder as she ascends the stairs. The mention of her name sends shivers down Lexi's spine, but she refuses to show it. "If you find those caskets again, _I'll_ find _you_."

* * *

"Stefan," Lexi hisses, nudging him in the arm.

The younger vampire simply rolls onto his other side, putting his back to her.

"Stefan," she calls again, clamping down on his bare arm. "Wake _up_."

"Sleep is nice," he mumbles, his voice gravelly, "even if we don't need it."

Lexi sighs exasperatedly and slaps his bicep. "You can sleep later," she assures him. "I found something strange. About Klaus."

Stefan simply huffs, pulling the blanket over his head. "It's too early," he groans.

"I'm serious!" she persists, shaking his arm. "He's hiding something!"

Groaning loudly, Stefan throws the cover off and sits up, narrowing groggy eyes at her. "For a vampire as old as he is," he starts, "there's bound to be some things he doesn't want to share with everyone."

"That he needs _witches_ to hide?" Lexi challenges, her brow cocked.

Stefan sighs and looks away. "You know how much he's done for me," he says quietly, "for Damon. I know there are things he's keeping from me, but that's his business, not mine. I… really don't feel comfortable poking around."

Lexi lowers her head with a soft sigh of defeat. "Okay," she breathes. "I'm… sorry."

With a small smile, he leans forward and wraps his arms around her, pressing her head to his chest. "Let's just forget about all this," he suggests. He laughs quietly. "I thought you'd be focusing on school of all things."

She chuckles in spite of herself. "Yeah," she breathes. "It's only the first week, and I already have a history report due next week."

He chuckles, and she closes her eyes. Whatever Klaus is up to, she'll have to figure it out on her own.

There's no doubt in her mind that includes the girl who looked too much like Stefan's dead sire for comfort.

* * *

The air holds an uncharacteristic chill as the sun rises over Mystic Falls. If he could feel the chill, Damon would pull his leather jacket tighter around himself. This is the kind of weather that would make him ill if he were human.

In knowing this, he feels strangely perturbed by the girl who looked too much like Katherine to just be a distant relative climbing into her car without even so much as a light jacket.

Where does she think she's going?

Her so-called friends were still asleep in the house; she hadn't even woken them to say goodbye.

Elena.

That is her name, not 'Katherine.' He knows the woman he loved is long dead, and Elena is a completely different girl. What more, she's _pregnant_. There's no way Katherine would be able to fake a baby's heartbeat. And even if she'd magically found a way to become human again, there was no way she'd be caught dead without vervain on her person or in her system.

Damon finds himself unable to stop thinking about this human girl long after she's driven away. Had she any other face, he wouldn't have even given her the time of day that night they met. But… she was a dead ringer for Katherine.

His first thought upon seeing her was whether or not Stefan knew. Would he even care? They'd crossed paths twenty years prior in Germany, and his younger brother had been too wrapped up in Lexi to even know what continent they were on.

It was like he'd forgotten about the girl he once vowed to love forever.

As the air warms, and with a tight scowl, Damon pushes off from the tree across the street from the house Elena had stayed the night. He isn't sure he has all the details worked out just yet, but he's determined to see his plan through.

* * *

Her heart beats rampant in her chest, her fingers clasped around the steering wheel tightly. She breathes in deeply, staring up at the building looming before her.

If she's going to go through with it, she has to do it now. There's a knot in her stomach perched right beside her baby. _Matt's_ baby. The physical reminder that she screwed up the best relationship she ever had when she needed it most.

She never imagined her life spiralling this far down, never dreamt of how lonely she could feel.

Miranda and Grayson meant the world to her; they were kind enough to let her and her mother into their home for as long as they needed. They tended to support her while her mother lost herself in her research. Miranda had been wholeheartedly shocked when Elena broke the news that she was quitting the squad, whereas her mother didn't even bat an eyelash.

Now that they're gone, she's left with a mother who barely looks at her, a pothead cousin that she has to keep out of trouble, and a bastard child she knows Matt will never want.

"You can do this, Elena," she whispers, rolling her shoulders to relax herself. "Soon this'll all just be a dream."

She can't have this baby, not if she's going to raise it alone. Her own mother acts like she doesn't even want her around, so Elena is undoubtedly sure the same goes for her baby.

This was such a stupid idea.

But she was so worried about losing Matt…

The thought of him staying with her crosses her mind as she stares up at the building two towns over. Sure, Matt's a good guy and he'll more than likely help raise the baby, maybe even marry Elena, but he'd do all of that out of obligation, not because he loves her.

If her dead godparents couldn't get them back together, she doubts a baby can.

Taking a deep breath, Elena climbs out of the car and sighs. Even though she wants to keep the baby, she _has_ to terminate the pregnancy; there's no way she could _possibly_ be in the right mindset to raise a child. Then, she can attempt to move on with her life.

As she walks to the front door of the clinic with her head down, a girl calls out to her.

"Excuse me?"

Slowly, Elena turns around, unsure if the girl had been speaking to her. She jumps at the sight of a tall blonde standing too close to her.

"Don't make a sound," she commands, her pupils dilating and her face hardening. "Just listen."

A slight haze overcomes her, and Elena no longer feels the need to scream. Terror still fills her to the core, but she can't ration why. She can feel the scream lodged in her throat, threatening to choke her. She wants to get away, but something inside her keeps her feet planted in place.

"My name is Lexi," the blonde explains. "I've lived here for a while, and I've seen a lot of weird things, but you take the cake.

Elena wants to say something, anything, but her lips are tightly sealed.

"Speak," Lexi demands after rolling her eyes.

Elena gasps loudly, her eyes wide with panic. "What do you want from me?" she blurts, stunned by the scene. "Why couldn't I say anything earlier?"

Lexi sighs as she wrings her hands, her face softening. "First," she starts meekly, "I know you don't remember, but I wanted to apologize for attacking you."

"What?" Elena returns, stepping back. "H-Have we met?"

Lexi shrugs with a small smirk. "It's a whole thing," she tells the brunette, dropping her hands to her sides. "I really don't have time to get into it right now."

Elena looks at the blonde quizzically, keeping her distance. "I forgive you?"

Lexi chuckles. "That's not the only reason why I'm here."

Elena's eyes flick to the door of the clinic. "I really don't mean to be rude—"

Lexi's hand snatches for hers, drawing her attention. Once again, she's met with the strange blonde's dilating gaze. "I asked you to listen," she repeats, her voice dripping with venom and sending a chill down Elena's spine.

"I don't know who or what you are," the blonde begins, "but I'm sure you're related to the bitch that got my boyfriend killed." Elena shakes in her grasp, causing Lexi to laugh softly. "I'm not going to hurt you; I just want you to know some things."

Elena nods skeptically.

"Long story short," the vampire continues, "there was a girl named Katherine who made my boyfriend and his brother fall in love with her. She got them both killed, and word on the street is she's dead. But then I see you, a scared little girl who looks _exactly_ like her? Well, you can understand my hostility.

"But like I said, I'm not gonna hurt you; you're not her, and from what I can tell, you both are polar opposites. Word also travels quickly here, and I heard about what you're going through."

Elena averts her gaze, pressing her eyes shut.

"Hey," Lexi pleads in a soft voice. She lightly pats Elena's hand. "Look at me."

Sniffling, Elena turns back to the vampire before her.

"I have a tiny favor to ask," the older girl announces. "I'm not going to compel you, but I need you to stay away from Stefan Salvatore; and, that's not just me being a jealous girlfriend." She gestures to Elena. "No offense, but you're a can of worms he doesn't need to open. He'll have questions—as I'm sure you do—but just send him away. I'm looking for my own answers, and I'll tell him when the time is right. Until then, it's better for both of you if you don't let him drag you into our world."

Elena looks down at their hands and slowly pulls hers away. She wants to tell the girl she'll do it, even if it's just to get this whack job off her case—' _compel?'_ —but she can't find her voice.

Suddenly, Lexi's hands are on her shoulders, forcing their eyes to meet again. "I want you to remember everything I've told you today." She smiles warmly. "And as a sign of good faith, I'm gonna help you out a little." Her eyes dilate for a final time, captivating Elena in another haze.

"I know it's hard for you right now, but it's time for you to be happy; I didn't know them, but I'm sure that's what your aunt and uncle would have wanted. So, Elena, be and do _whatever_ makes you happy; laugh and hang out with your friends, look after your cousin, live your _life_. You're way too young to let this keep you down. And even though I need you to remember everything I've told you, you can't tell anyone, okay?"

Elena nods.

"Good," Lexi breathes, her face alight with accomplishment. She gently pats Elena's bare arms. "Hopefully I won't have to keep in touch."

The strange hold on Elena vanishes, and she blinks. When she opens her eyes, Lexi is gone. She lets out a shuddered sigh, unsure of how to process the situation, and heads inside the clinic.

* * *

Elena breathes slowly, her hands flat on her stomach as she stares up at the light blue ceiling. Her legs are a little chilly, and the flimsy hospital paper draped over her lower half does little to keep her warm.

Her shorts and panties are folded neatly on a chair in the corner, her sandals resting atop them. She wishes she would have grabbed her phone before getting situated; the doctor will be in at any moment.

Maybe she should have brought a book or something.

Thankfully, the door to her room opens, and the OBGYN enters with a clipboard. Her long, silky hair is pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck, and this soothes Elena for some reason.

"How are you, Michelle?" she asks, a slight Indian accent lacing her voice.

Elena shifts uncomfortably. "Good," she answers quietly, her eyes on the linoleum. "Cold."

The doctor chuckles lightly. "I keep telling them to keep it a little warmer in the exam rooms," she states. "I'll be quick, okay?"

Elena nods.

"Okay," the doctor exhales. She quickly washes her hands and dons a pair of blue gloves. "I'm Dr. Behari, and today we're going to confirm your pregnancy with a vaginal ultrasound. We'll hear the baby's heartbeat and check for any early abnormalities."

"You can hear the heartbeat?"

Dr. Behari nods. "As early as six weeks—right around the time you'd miss a period and take a home test."

"Wow," the teen breathes, looking down at her flat stomach.

"Are you ready?"

The teen looks back to the doctor. "Yeah."

The process unnerved Elena slightly, but her face lights up as soon as she hears her baby; it sounds like fast little hiccups.

"Oh my gosh," she breathes, her eyes tearing up.

"So far, there seem to be no abnormalities in your pregnancy," the doctor states after removing her gloves. She continues to speak as she washes her hands again. "Your chart mentioned you wanted to get an abortion today."

Elena keeps her eyes glued to the screen, enchanted by the little black dot that is her baby.

Before this, nothing seemed real. But now, after hearing the life inside her, she feels a much needed spark of happiness.

So what if people talk about her? She's already the town's latest gossip. And who cares if Matt wants nothing to do with her? She knows she can raise this baby on her own, be a better mom than her mother ever was.

With just that simple heartbeat, all of her worries seem to vanish.

She already feels so much love for her baby, even if it's the size of a pea. Suddenly, this doesn't feel like a mistake anymore.

She feels confident in her decision.

Happy.

"I changed my mind," Elena admits, turning to the doctor with her knees pressed together. "I know babies are a lot of work, but I have family to help me out."

Even though it was a ile, Elena stands by her decision; she'll make this work.

* * *

After her run in with the hottie at the mall and finding the cutest shirt for Elena, Caroline feels like she's on top of the world. Her hangover is gone, and she still has time to enjoy the rest of her Saturday before having to confront her mom about missing dinner.

"That guy was _so_ hot," Caroline gushes as she shuts the car door.

"He was," Bonnie allows with a wide grin. "He's kind of old looking, though."

"So?" Caroline returns with a small shrug as she pulls out of the mall parking lot. "Maybe I like older guys."

"Do you like sending them to jail, too?" Bonnie quips with a small chuckle. "Because that's what'll happen if you try anything."

"Only if we get caught… or he's bad in bed."

"Caroline!"

"I'm kidding!" the blonde laughs slightly before glancing at her friend.

Laughing, Bonnie looks forward. She gasps at the sight of a dark-skinned girl standing in the middle of the road, her dead stare transfixed on the girls in the car.

"Caroline, look out!" she exclaims, jerking the wheel.

"Bonnie!" the blonde shrieks, regaining control of the car before they can crash into a lamp post. She stops abruptly, shooting in her seat to glare at her friend. "What the hell?"

Bonnie's chest heaves frantically as she whips around in her seat to look out the back window. "I saw a girl in the road!" she relays breathlessly.

Caroline's bright blue eyes flick to the rearview mirror. "There's no one there," she states slowly. Her gaze shifts to the brunette. "No more champagne for you."

Bonnie laughs nervously as she turns back in her seat. "Maybe you're right," she allows, her hands shaking slightly in her lap.

She could have sworn she'd seen the girl. Even worse, she was undoubtedly certain she'd seen the same girl the night before on the couch with Elena. But like the night before, no one else had seen her.

She'd need to talk about it with her Grams when she got back; even if the woman was a lush, she always seemed to have answers.

"Are you hungry?" she asks as they head to The Grill.

Bonnie scoffs. "No," she says incredulously. "And with all that junk you ate, I don't see how _you_ could be."

Carline smirks. "Big appetite, I guess."

She makes a turn, coming up on the bar and grill. "We'll grab something to go and see Elena. Sound good?"

Bonnie shrugs, slouching in her seat. "As long as I can crash on my couch later. I need a nap."

After parking, the girls head inside. Caroline catches Tyler's eye as he plays a game of pool with Matt, and he winks at her. Though she knows she should be disgusted, she can't help the small flutter of excitement.

She's had a crush on him since they first started high school, but he's been in an on-again-off-again relationship with Vicki Donovan. Even though they're off again, Caroline doesn't want to get caught up in their drama.

But the attention is nice.

Tyler elbows Matt once the girls are out of earshot. "What do you think about Caroline?" he asks, eyeing her as she smiles at the bartender. "Y'know, now that you and Elena are done."

Matt shrugs before taking his shot; he misses. "I'm not really looking to get into another relationship, Ty," he answers solemnly.

Tyler rubs the rubber base of his pool stick on the ground. "So… you'd be cool if I asked her out?"

Matt looks to him with a raised brow. "Aren't you dating my sister?"

Tyler laughs nervously and takes his shot, making another ball. "Your sister's great and all," he starts, giving some bullshit story as he takes aima gain, "but we're really different. We've been on a break for a while… and I think this one might be permanent." He misses the shot.

"But _Caroline_?" Matt scoffs and makes his next shot.

"I know she's difficult," Tyler begins, a devious smile crossing his face, "but I like a challenge. Plus, she's head cheerleader now that E—now, and I'm captain of the football team; it's fate, bro. And, there's a lot of hot under all that high maintenance."

A hand falls on his shoulder, and he turns around. A tall man with dirty blonde hair and an almost too perfect face towers over him.

"Pardon the intrusion." He speaks with a pristine British accent. "Are you Tyler Lockwood?"

The boy looks at him quizzically, his eyes flicking back and forth between Matt and the stranger. "Yeah?"

The man holds his hand out with a charming smile. "Mr. Mikaelson," he introduces. "I'll be taking over your history class. Your father tells me great things."

Tyler scoffs and rolls his eyes, leaning on his poolstick. Klaus drops his hand upon realizing the teen won't take it. "I'm sure he did," he mutters.

"Would you mind me troubling you for a moment?" Klaus questions, ushering Tyler away. There's a strange amount of force in his touch, but Tyler waves it off. "I'll have him back shortly," he assures Matt.

"Look," Tyler starts as soon as they're out of earshot, "if this is about my grades—"

Klaus grimaces and locks eyes with the potential werewolf. "Silence," he demands, his pupils dilating. "Now hear this, boy: stay away from Caroline Forbes; even if you think it's 'fate,' there's nothing for you there. Do not involve her in your childish conquests. Understood?"

Tyler nods, his eyes glazed over.

"Do not repeat this conversation to the Donovan boy or anyone else," the vampire continues. "We spoke of your grades and nothing more."

"Yes, sir," Tyler returns with a punctuating nod.

Klaus grins and pats the boy on his arm. "I'm glad we had this discussion," he breathes. "Now, off to your little game."

Without another word, Tyler returns to Matt.

"What was that about?" Matt asks. He gestures with his stick to his friend. "You're up."

Tyler shrugs and prepares to take his shot. "Just grades and stuff."

* * *

Taking in a deep breath, Elena walks into The Grill with her head held high. As to be expected, there are stars and murmurs, but she ignores them. Other than school, this is her first public outing since the tragedy.

Scanning the crowd, she sees Caroline and Bonnie sitting at the bar top, giggling away.

No, she can't face them just yet.

She spots Matt standing by himself at one of the pool tables, watching Tyler talk to a man she's never seen before.

Disregarding the stranger, she seizes the opportunity and walks over to her ex. "Matt," she calls, her voice as weak as her smile.

His gaze shifts to her as he leans on the pool stick. "H-Hey."

"I need to tell you something," she says, skipping pleasantries. She knows he's still skeptical about talking to her, but he needs to know about the baby.

Matt regards her with a skepticism, holding his stick as if it were a barrier between them. "What's up?"

Elena's gaze quickly flicks around, trying to gage if anyone's listening. Using her best resolve face, she meets Matt's eyes. She hopes the baby gets his sweet, blue eyes. "I wanted you to be the first to know that I'm pregnant."

Her ex nearly drops his pool stick, fumbling with it and causing a ruckus. "W-What?"

Elena waits until the onlookers turn away before pulling a small photo from her purse. "I… I was going to get rid of it, but then I heard its little heart beating."

Matt's shocked eyes stare at the black and white photo before shifting back to his ex. "You're…. You're keeping it?" he asks, too stunned to say anything else.

The brunette nods with another weak smile. "Hearing its heart," she begins, her chocolate eyes alight, "it sparked this happiness inside of me that I didn't even know I could feel. That little pea has a heartbeat, and it's _inside_ me, Matt; I just… I can't even begin to describe how amazing that is."

She reaches for his hand, and he sheepishly lets her take it. "I'm not telling you any of this so you'll help me," she assures him. "No matter how much I love you and want us to work out, I couldn't ask you to sacrifice your future because of my decision."

He chuckles nervously. "Don't I get a say in all of this?"

The question takes her by surprise; she'd been fully prepared for him to run for the hills the second she told him he didn't have to stick around.

"Y-Yeah," she stammers, dropping his hand. "But you don't get a say on if I keep this child or not; it's time for me to be happy again, and this is something I wholeheartedly want."

Matt shakes his head. "I wasn't going to ask that," he assures her with a small smile. "I just… wanted to say that I'm gonna be there every step of the way; sonograms, those breathing classes that sound like a kind of cheese, everything."

He steps forward and takes her hand, resting the pool stick against the table. "I know I was a jerk to you and that I overreacted the night of the bonfire," he tells her. "Something changed, and I'd been unhappy for a while; I thought I could get over it, but I just couldn't. I feel really crappy about how it all went down, so… I'm sorry, Elena."

"Do… you still love me?"

He reaches up to gently stroke her cheek with his thumb. "Of course I do," he admits. "I've been beating myself up over how I left things, but I think it's for the best. For the baby."

Elena nods, a solemn smile capturing her face. "You're probably right," she allows, lowering his hand. "I'm going to hang out with Bonnie and Caroline for a little bit, and then I'm gonna head to the store to get some pregnancy stuff. I'll text you?"

"Sure," he returns with a warm smile. His eyes flick to the sonogram in hand. "Can… can I keep this?"

"Yeah," Elena laughs slightly. She turns, preparing to leave, but faces him again. "I'm gonna tell my family tonight, and then I'll tell my friends. Can you keep it a secret until then?"

Matt gives a firm nod. "You got it."

She smiles and turns away. "I'll text you later," she calls over her shoulder.

He gives a two-finger salute in response.

* * *

"Okay," Caroline breathes, watching Tyler and Klaus from afar. "I can _do_ this."

"Yeah you can!" Bonnie cheers, pumping her fist. "You are Caroline Forbes and you take what you want."

"Hell yeah," the blonde says breathlessly, her eyes locked on the handsome older man.

With a quick inhale, she jumps from her barstool and beelines over to him after Tyler returns to Matt. He smiles upon seeing her.

"Twice in one day," he marvels, his accent alone sweeping her off her feet. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She blushes slightly and looks away as he takes her hand and kisses it.

She spots Elena next to Bonnie, who gives her a thumbs up, and mouths 'oh my God' incredulously.

For the brief moment, his lips feel tender against her skin. She can only imagine what they'd feel like against her own lips.

She clears her throat, turning back to him as he stands upright. "I believe in fate and destiny," she explains, noticing that he still holds her hand; it's a little weird, but she likes it. "I think the universe wanted me to ask you out."

He coc ks an eyebrow with a smirk. "Universe, eh?" he repeats. "What time will you be picking me up?"

"How about tomorrow night at eight?"

"Eight sounds splendid. Where will you be taking me? I'm not yet familiar with the area."

Caroline smiles coyly, subtly squeezing his hand. Her heart beats a mile a minute, and she almost wonders if he can hear it.

"You'll just have to find out tomorrow," she says. "I'll meet you back here at eight?"

"Marvelous," he coos. "Until then, Miss—"

"Caroline."

He kisses her hand once more, his eyes locked on hers. "Call me Klaus."


End file.
